Fate Bonded By Destiny
by PetraRal7853
Summary: This girl's fate is either to be the key to humanity's success over the titans or she will be a huge threat to humanity's hope of success.Will she die in the hands of humanity or in the hands of titans?Will she find love protection and faith or will destruction corruption and death take over her destiny?Will she be able to change her set fate?Will she be able to save her love one?
1. Chapter 1

****I don't own many characters except for my OC. Many characters rightfully belong to Hajime Isayama!****

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The shrieking sound of people dying filled the air. Blood splashed everywhere. This was my first time out on the battle field as an official soldier in the Survey Corps. While many were frozen in fear I was fighting with all my strength to kill each and every one of the titans. Courageously I positioned myself a bit to the right and hooked the wire to a tree close to the titan's neck just barely missing the titan's grip. Then I used the gas to give me extra height. When I was high enough above the titan I dived down at full speed with my aim directly at the titan's neck. Finally I twisted myself to the left and perfectly slashed the titan right at its neck. Instantly the titan dropped dead leaving only a few of them left to finish off.

After Wall Maria within the Shiganshina District collapsed because of the Colossal Titan's appearance everyone all had to flee to the other walls within the Shiganshina District. Many kids like me lost their families to the titans and I went through training to get stronger so that I could dispose of the titans once and for all. As I fought all I could think about were strategies on how to finish the titans. While I was killing titans one by one I saw the titans were slowing down which meant I could easily maneuver to titan to titan and finish them off with the help of the 3D Maneuver Gear. Within in five minutes of my plan undergoing, I finished off all the titans that were within the area.

As I scanned the area for remaining titans I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. Quickly I tensed up but after I turned around to see who it was, I relaxed a bit. The hand belonged to my leading commander of my unit, Mike Zacharius. He was smiling as usual and I knew he was going to praise me for being in his squad.

"Nice job fighting, Sergeant Lantsov. Keep that up and soon you'll be where I am in no time. We'll be heading back soon so you can relax for now. Take a breather and stop being so tensed after fighting." Mike teased. Later after calling my horse I relaxed a bit more knowing we're done for today. It was already getting close to night and only had a few three hours to get back to HQ before that. Even though the titans aren't active during the night it was still a dangerous trip back. We could get ambushed and loose even more soldiers. At that thought I tensed up once again.

Later after we gathered all the dead bodies we headed back to HQ. As we were riding back I couldn't help be on high alert for anything. The moment we got close to Wall Rose I immediately sensed a titan coming towards this way. I stopped my horse and looked behind the squad. There a class 12m titan was running towards this way. Quickly I alerted the squad before using my 3D Maneuver Gear to jump onto a nearby tree. Then I carefully waited until the titan was close enough before jumping out and slicing the titan's neck. Within an instant the titan fell dead, but soon I sensed more coming.

Then when I looked over almost everyone pasted through the gate already so I jumped back on my horse and hurried through the gate. Behind me I heard the gate close tight and I sighed in relief. Afterwards I caught up with my squad and headed back to HQ. Once we got back, Mike went to file in the report of what happened to Commander Erwin and he wanted to me come and help. Since I didn't have anything better to do I followed. When we entered the room we were greeted by Commander Erwin and humanity's strongest, Levi Rivaille. Quickly I my eyes opened up and I was a bit surprise that I actually got to meet the Levi Rivaille who is as valuable as an entire brigand. As Mike was talking with Erwin I did everything in my might not to smile at Levi. Later Levi came over to me and we started talking.

"What's your name, Sergeant?" Levi questioned. Immediately I saluted and tried to keep a straight face while doing so.

"I'm Sergeant Lantsov of the Survey Corp in Mike's squad, Captain Rivaille." I answered. Even though I was trying very hard to keep a straight face there was no way I could keep myself from blushing.

"Captain Rivaille, she's one of my new members in the squad. Although she's new and this was her first kill, she practically worked as hard as you did." Mike boasted. That was when Levi pointed out that I was turning red and I immediately tried to hide it by placing my hands over my cheeks. Later Commander Erwin came over and completely acknowledged me for the first time.

"Mike if she's that good why don't you transfer her to the Special Operation Squad. But just out of curiosity just how many did she kill?" Erwin declared.

"We were attack by thirty titans after four days of wondering outside the walls. Ten of them were killed by the rest of the squad working together. After killing ten the squad started to become in disarray and that was when Sergeant Lantsov came in and killed the rest while saving the rest of her squad. She also managed to kill nine in five minutes. Plus she killed a 12m just as we were coming through the wall. Lantsov here took her risk of dying to give us time to all go through the wall. That's why I brought her here today. I want her to be moved up to the Special Operation Squad with Captain's Rivaille permission of course." Mike boasted. Soon after I started to panic as Levi only stared at Mike and Erwin. I couldn't help feel like I wasn't going to make it into the Special Operation Squad. The Special Operation Squad was handpicked to serve very dangerous missions with their skills. Anyone to everyone would like to be recognized as being the strongest within the Special Operation Squad.

"I'll take her, if you think just by hearing Mike's word that she's good enough Erwin. I trust your decision to the end." Levi announced. Now it was up to Erwin to choose where I go, and I was feeling nervous all over again.

"I think she'll be a perfect fit into the Special Operation Squad. Plus if she's really who Mike says then you'll definitely have no problem with your new missions. I'll give you the rest of the details later. For now introduce Sergeant Lantsov to the rest of the squad will you? Mike and I still have some business to talk." Erwin replied.

"Alright, Lantsov, follow me." Quickly before Levi disappeared from sight I shouted a quick thank you to Mike and Erwin then hurried after Levi. As I was walking behind Levi I couldn't help noticing that I was almost Levi's height. Then that brought me to wonder just how old is Levi. Soon Levi led me to a room where there were a couple of other soldiers there that I recognized as the Special Operation Squad.

"Everyone, this is our new member to the squad. Please make, Sergeant Lantsov feel welcomed." Levi introduced. I gave a little wave and a smile since I was a bit nervous to actually meet the Special Operation Squad. First one to greet me so kindly was a girl I remembered long ago and considered once my friend, Petra Ral. She changed a lot and so did I, but I wondered if she actual remembers me. Before Petra said anything she immediately hugged me and smiled.

"Emily, it's great to see you again! When did you graduate training school? Last time I remember seeing you was during our training days in school. You do remember me don't you?" Petra stated. I smiled since Petra was the first friend I've ever had and she always made me smile and make me feel good that I lived on while my parents died.

"Hi Petra, I missed seeing you every day. I just graduated a week ago. Today I went on the battle field for my first time and got moved here. Did you kill a lot of titans while we didn't see each other?" I greeted.

"You must've did really great in order to just graduate and be bumped up here so quick. How many titans did you just kill?"

"Eh, eh, funny you should say that… my first kill and I killed-"

"Sergeant Lantsov here killed twenty in her first fight and one just as it was charging at them while they were coming back. She killed nine of the twenty within five minutes. At least that's what Mike said about her. Personally I don't see one thing that makes her so different from all of us." Levi interrupted. I gave Levi a bit of a stern face because I wanted to tell Petra that myself, but no he had to tell her.

"Wow, is that even possible? Killing nine titans in five minutes?" said a guy I also remembered as Oluo Bozado. Sadly this guy and I didn't have quite a nice history in the past. Surprisingly as I looked around at everyone's faces I recognized every single one of them from training school. At least I wouldn't be working with complete strangers like with Mike's squad. There in the corner of the room staring out the window was one that I graduated training school with, Eren Yeager. But Mikasa Ackerman , his step sister, wasn't around him. Judging by his expression he was too busy thinking about something else that he didn't notice me. While Oluo was arguing with Petra and the others I walked up to Eren and gently placed my hand on his shoulder. Eren jerked in surprise but after he saw me he smiled.

"Eren, what are you doing here? Where's Mikasa?" I asked.

"I'm here because of what happened three days ago. That's when Mikasa and I got separated." Eren announced.

"What happened three days ago? I wasn't here. Did something happen?"

"Somehow all this was practically a blur for me. At first I thought I died inside a titan's stomach after losing my left arm. Next thing I remembered was waking up to find everyone pointing guns at Mikasa, Armin, and I. I didn't know why until they said they all saw me shift out of a titan's body and my left arm grew back. Ever since then they put me in this squad so I could be protected and watched."

"A titan shifter just like you guessed the colossal titan and armored titan were right? How this did even happen? You're father and mother was both human."

"See I can't remember anything. When I try to remember something it hurts. But I believe everything will come back to me when I look in the basement underneath my house back at Wall Maria in the Shiganshina District that my father always kept locked."

"Are you insane! Wall Maria is gone and the Shiganshina District is now filled with titans!"

"That's why this Special Operation Squad is here for. We're going to attempt to take back Wall Maria with my titan shifter." Quickly I looked back at everyone and judging by their faces they weren't kidding. Within this squad they really were going to try to take back Wall Maria. Instantly my face turned pale and I wasn't sure I felt my heart beating at all. Later that day Levi talked with Commander Erwin and got the rest of the mission details.

"Pack up everything you're going to need. Refill your gas tanks and check that your equipment is alright. We're heading out tomorrow morning. Get a good night sleep tonight, but don't sleep in or we'll leave you behind." Levi announced.


	2. Chapter 2

****I don't own many characters except for my OC. Many characters rightfully belong to Hajime Isayama!****

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 2

That night I could barely sleep even though Levi told us to get a good night sleep. Plus as I rustled around in my bed I felt as though the air was getting thinner and thinner so I went outside to relax a bit more. Then once I got outside I went to the stables to check on my horse. Even my horse was awake while the other horses were asleep. Quietly I walked to my horse and gently patted its head.

"_Couldn't sleep, Breeze?_" I whispered. Breeze then nudged me a bit in reply to yes. Ever since I was little I was somehow closely connected to all animals. Before Breeze was a wild horse running freely with no worries. One day Breeze was injured by the leg and I found him struggled to continue. So I took off my coat and used that to wrap Breeze's injured leg. Then I gave him some of my crackers I kept with me. After that I continued to visit Breeze and feed him more crackers. All seemed peaceful and nice until one day a titan appeared out of nowhere and I was about to be eaten. But Breeze helped me escape and ran with all its speed to get me away from the titan. Moments later the Survey Corp soldiers came and took down the titan. Breeze took me home even though the titan was gone, Breeze kept close to me. From that day on we became really close that we could practically share the same pain.

As I continued to pat Breeze's head, Breeze's ears suddenly pointed up and turned in the direction of the door I came in through. When I turned around, Captain Levi was standing there looking displease. Quickly I stiffed up a bit as he continued to stare at me sternly.

"What are you doing awake, Sergeant?" Levi questioned. I looked down at the ground to show that I was bit troubled.

"Captain Rivaille… I… had trouble sleeping. So I went out here to check on my horse and even my horse was having trouble sleeping." I responded. Levi still looked displeased then again he always looks like that. I thought about how a man like him can look so displeased all the time.

"You should try to sleep again. We'll be traveling long distances. You should also prompt your horse to sleep too. It'll be tired before we even get to our destination." Levi ordered. I nodded, patted Breeze's head once more, and then headed back to my room. Even though I went back into bed I still couldn't sleep. Suddenly images of all the dead bodies from before popped in my head and I felt the air getting thinner and thinner again. If this keeps up soon I won't have enough strength to travel and if I'm correct neither will Breeze.

In the morning I woke up in a shock from someone's shouting. When I looked to see who it was it was a girl definitely taller than me with long brown hair tied into a pony tail wearing glasses and a Survey Corp uniform.

"Get up everyone! Captain Levi wants you ready on the double!" she shouted.

"Shut up, Hanji! We get it! Don't have to shout twice!" Petra scolded. When I looked out the window, the sun wasn't even up yet but Levi ordered us to get up. I was still tired and my entire back was sore. After getting breakfast I took my gear to get it checked. While my gear was getting checked I went out to the stables to check on Breeze. Surprisingly somehow Breeze was able to get more sleep than I did last night and was now ready to travel. Knowing Captain Levi would find out later that I didn't get enough sleep I'll probably get stuck with lots of duties when we get back.

Later after I got my gear back I saddled up my horse and waited for the rest of the squad. Before I knew it there were a whole lot of other soldiers from different squads were waiting for their leaders as well. I didn't know what was going on exactly, but soon I realize we were going into Long Distance Enemy Scouting Formation with this many soldiers. Moments later Levi finally showed up and led everyone out of the wall. I was following close to Levi and Eren to make sure he was wouldn't get into trouble even though I knew him very well enough that he wouldn't do such thing, but I had to follow orders.

As we rode out we were instantly surrounded by titans on both sides. At first I was worried that they might catch us, but then other soldiers from inside the wall drew all of them away while we continued to ride out. Then we reached the open meadows there was no titans to be seen within in miles, but that was when we immediately went into Long Distance Enemy Scouting Formation. After getting into Long Distance Enemy Scouting Formation the right flank continued to trigger red flares followed by the left flank triggering red flares now and then we had to constantly change directions. Soon out from the distant I saw a black flare being triggered, but not many noticed it. I wasn't allowed to trigger a black flare without seeing the titan for myself. Then I quickly wondered about the messengers. Where the hell are they?

"Captain Rivaille, I saw a black flare in the distant to the right flank but no messengers or others that triggered a black flare. May I have permission to quickly scout over to the right flank?" I reported to Levi. He looked at me then at the right flank and saw the remains of the black flare, but he just continued to ride forward and ignore my request.

"Sergeant Lantsov, ignore it for now until you see the titan. Until then continue to guard Eren. Eren is your first priority." Levi replied. I snickered in anger because I'm thinking about Eren's situation in the future. If I did leave without telling Levi, I would definitely get a lot of duties to do when we get back alive. But I couldn't take the risk of things becoming too late. Quickly I urged Breeze to catch up to Levi's horse.

"But Captain Rivaille, if I don't go now to see what we're dealing with then we'll be in big trouble later. I'm continuing this because it also has to do with Eren's safety. If I don't act now then I have a bad feeling about something that's going to happen later." I urged.

"How do you know that your feeling isn't a flaw?" Levi jeered.

"My feelings have never steered me wrong. That's what I used to get through my first titan killing. I also used it to escape the titans long ago after my parents were eaten. Please let me go."

"No if something were to happen to Eren while you're gone you'll be placed into full responsibility for not being there to help Eren! This is your duty right now to stay by his side at all times! Even when we have this great squad with many strong members there's no way we can afford to take risks!"

"I promise I'll be back right away! With Breeze I can go far distances within a shorter period of time than your regular horses! Breeze is a wild breed and has more strength, speed, and courage than any other horses here!"

"I won't deal with anymore distractions from you! Now get back to Eren's side!" I snarled once more before returning to Eren's side. I couldn't believe Levi would be this flaw. Or maybe now that I was thinking it a different way, maybe Levi planned this the entire time. He was trying to draw in a certain titan. But what titan could he possibly try to draw? Could it be the colossal titan or the armored titan? If Levi was trying to draw in the colossal titan or the armored titan then we should've brought more soldiers. Then again it seemed like what was going on around now was exactly what Levi had planned already. As I looked at everyone else they were all in hopes and trust in Levi's decision. Even though I just became a member under Levi, I somehow felt that I should trust Levi.

"Emily, are you alright?" Eren asked. When I looked over at Eren he seemed to be a bit worried about me. Was I in deep thought again that I looked like I was going to murder someone? The first time I heard someone described me as that was Oluo and that was kind of how things kicked off between the two of us.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Eren. Why are you so worried?" I asked.

"Do I have to say what Oluo said the first time he saw you like that?" Before I could protest Oluo rode beside me and started mocking me.

"Oy, Lantsov, you're looking like you're going to murder someone again! How many humans did you murder while we were gone?" Oluo mocked. I was getting really irritated now and Breeze could tell. Without any warning Breeze whined and broke into a faster gallop scarring Oluo's horse in the process making his horse run in disarray. After Breeze slowed down back to his old pace and moved beside Eren, I couldn't help laughing at Oluo and how hilarious he looked. Even Eren who witnessed all this was laughing. As we continued to ride I patted Breeze on the neck in appreciation to what he did for me.

Later I saw some red flares being shot up from the left flank this time but we didn't direction formation. Soon up ahead was the Forest of Giant Trees or also known as the Titan Forest. Now I was wondering what we were going to do. Are we going to go through it and let the titans follow us in there where we have the advantage with more trees or are we going to go around it? As I looked around again it seemed like everyone already knew what was going one while I was still clueless lost in my own little world of thinking. Moments later Erwin rode up all the way to the front of the formation and triggered a green flare. Soon everyone followed including I did and I realize that the right flank broke off to the right of the forest while the left flank broke off to the left of the forest.

Was this really a good idea to split off like this? The entire middle section continued to go forward into the forest. Soon when I looked behind us there was a black flare off in the distant followed by a 14m female titan. This titan was fast and seemed to know pretty well where she was going. She must've been the defiant one that the right flank signaled us. Quickly I reported this to Levi.

"Captain Rivaille, we have a defiant one following us! It's a female titan and she's a class 14m, sir!" I reported. Levi looked behind us and saw the female titan. But he turned around and continued moving forward. Now I was getting irritated at the fact that Levi doesn't appreciate how hard I'm trying to report back to him while all his messengers haven't even showed up once to report anything. Soon the female titan was getting closer and closer. Carefully I stayed by Eren's side at all times with one of my operating device hooked onto a blade ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. As I studied the female titan's movement she was surely a defiant one and I calculated her target to be Eren.

"Everyone, continue to move forward while take care of our follower! Up ahead pull yourself up into the trees and wait for further commands!" Levi commanded. I was so definitely going to be pissed off if I don't get any appreciation around here sooner or later. But all I can do now is follow orders. Later Levi used his 3D Maneuver Gear to pull himself up into the tree and charge at the female titan. While he was doing that we had to continue going forward for a little longer. Then everyone that was in the front started to go up and soon Eren did to, but I continued to stay on top of Breeze just so I could study the behavior of that female titan. For some reason it completely by passed Levi and is heading after Eren just like I predicted. Quickly I went up and stayed extra close to Eren. Soon everyone else went to help Levi since he just shouted orders and I was stuck on keeping Eren safe again.

"Eren and Lantsov, hurry forward using your 3D Maneuver Gear until you're about to run out then continue on horseback out the forest! Everyone else help keep the female titan from escaping the forest and following Eren!" Levi shouted. Within in an instant Eren and I were the only ones continuing forward. I completely had a bad feeling about this as well. I just hope Petra will make it out alive.


	3. Chapter 3

****I don't own many characters except for my OC. Many characters rightfully belong to Hajime Isayama!****

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3

As we continued to go forward, a sound grenade was used and our ears were hurting for a moment. While we continued forward I looked behind us to find that everyone was dying one by one. Quickly I pulled Eren to a nearby tree branch in the shadows and told him to wait. Levi and our squad were still fighting bravely while the other soldiers from other squads were being killed rapidly. Soon a whole bunch of strings came out of nowhere and all attacked itself to the female titan. Then the female titan was now unable to move. Before I knew it Eren hurried off to the female titan.

Quickly I hurried after him while still having a blade ready at moment's notice. When Eren stopped beside Levi on a branch I followed stopping next to him on the same branch. Levi seemed to be a bit frustrated at the fact that Eren was here when he wasn't supposed to be and I just followed. Eren seemed to be angry that that female titan killed a lot of soldiers just so that it could find him. You didn't have to be a mind reader to just look at his face and see it right there. But Levi was a different situation. With Levi you could barely figure out what he's really thinking about most of the time while you could practically assume he tries to do a lot of suicide missions like theses. Although it was my first time working with him I couldn't figure out just what kind of guy he is like I did with Mike and it became boring too quickly.

Later the titan somehow was able to look up straight at Eren while being unable to move. Suddenly there was a loud shriek that the female titan made and I recognized that kind of shriek when I went hunting the first time with my father. It was a last hope shriek that was made when the creature's hope was doomed. Moments later tons of titans were pouring into the forest and started eating the female titan.

"Quickly everyone protect the female type at all cost!" Levi shouted before jumping in there and slicing titans' necks. I stood back a while to observe the area with Eren beside me. Afterwards I threw two blades at two titans killing them from where I was standing. There were titans piling up one after another taking turns biting the female titan. Then after a while of observing I saw something move really quickly away from the female titan. At first I couldn't really tell who or what it was but it definitely moved away quickly from the female titan. Later the female titan was bit on the neck by one of the other titans and its body slowly started to decay.

"Fall back! We need to get out of here before the other titans come after us!"Erwin shouted. Everyone then stopped attack the titans and hurried out of the forest. Eren hurried as well while I followed close behind. When I looked around I saw Petra was still alright for now and I was relived. But soon I saw something move quickly within the distant followed by a flash of lightning and a loud shriek. Instantly I drew conclusion that the female titan had to be a female soldier since she used 3D Maneuver Gear to swiftly move around unnoticed somehow and transform. She was a titan shifter and one that wouldn't give up so easily on her target. After the shriek the rest of the squad excluding Levi, Eren, Petra, and I all went after the female titan.

Within an instant the female titan took out Oluo, Gunter, and Eld with a quick swipe of the hand. Then she immediately went after Petra. Petra then frantically tried to escape with her 3D Maneuver Gear, but this time around the female titan was faster. Quickly I rushed in trying to save Petra. First I tried to get its attention by throwing two blades aiming right at its neck, but it didn't want to cut through for some reason. But as I was about to rush in and help Petra it was too late. With a quick kick against a tree, Petra was dead. I stopped on a tree branch and stared at Petra's dead body. Suddenly I was carried away by someone and didn't why. When I looked to see who it was, it was Levi and he was carrying me away.

"Why did you do that for?" I questioned. Levi looked down at me for a moment and then concentrated on going forward. When I looked back the female titan broke into a run and was chasing us. I guess Levi saved me from getting killed. Soon the female titan was getting closer and closer. So I took out two blades and aimed right for its eyes. With luck I blinded the female titan temporally. Levi then gently dropped me off at a branch with Eren and Erwin waiting. Then the moment Levi let go of he went off to finish the female titan. But Levi was too slow and somehow the female titan was back on its feet running towards this way. Quickly Eren and I took our leave.

I already lost three pairs of blades today and I only have three pairs left. If I continue to throw the blades then soon I'll have none left. Suddenly after keeping a close eye on the female titan, it somehow knocked me to the side and my back hit a tree. Just when the female titan was about to crush me, Eren transformed into a titan and jumped the female titan. When I tried to get up it was too much pain on my back, but I still didn't give up. Later while Eren had the female titan pinned to the ground he screamed as loud as he could a couple of times before punching the female titan a couple of times.

Then the female titan kicked Eren away and went into a fighting pose. This fighting pose seemed very familiar to me for some reason. After a while of looking at the fighting pose, Eren then charged at the female titan and she immediately did a sweep kick that I also recognized from somewhere. Eren was once again knocked away. While Eren was still down the female titan bit into Eren's neck, pulled Eren out, and swallowed him whole. Once having Eren in possession the female titan started running. Instantly I forced myself to get up and went after the female titan. My back was still in pain and it started to get even more and more painful as I continued to use the 3D Maneuver Gear. Later I was followed by Levi and Mikasa. The three of us then went after the female titan. Soon Levi took the lead and started to talk to us what we're going to do.

"We'll follow her keeping our distance for the moment. Looks like she's pretty exhausted. Her speed dropped significantly. The whole area of Eren's titan form was bitten out. Is he dead?" Levi asked.

"Eren is alive, sir. The target seems to have intelligence, and her objective is to kidnap Eren. If she wanted to kill him, she could have simply crushed him. Instead, the target intentionally contained him in her mouth and currently is trying to escape with him." Mikasa explained.

"Then maybe she was trying to devour Eren all along. In that case, he's in her stomach right now. Which pretty much means he's dead."

"He's alive."

"I hope so."

"…In the first place, had you perform your duty to protect Eren properly, this wouldn't have happened."

"You're Eren's childhood friend who was present at the trial, right? I see… We're gonna have to narrow down the list of objectives to one only. And first of all we need to give up taking down the female type down."

"But she's killed a lot of scouts."

"As long as she has that ability to harden her skin, slaying her is impossible. Take my assessment on this. We'll bet on the possibility that Eren is still alive and rescue him before she has a chance to get out of the forest. Lantsov and I are the quickest here so we'll cut her up while you draw her attention." Mikasa and I both were silent. I knew I had to trust Levi's decision to the end while I know Mikasa and she'll do anything she can to get Eren fast. For the moment she was following Levi's orders by going ahead and drawing the female titan's attention. While Mikasa was carefully drawing her attention to the left, Levi and I went to the right and prepared for an attack. Just as things were going smoothly, the female titan slowed, stopped, turned around, and went to punch.

Quickly I went down below while Levi went above both of us were slicing rapidly and attack at all directions. As I was slicing I realize that Levi was getting extra speed from hooking and releasing so I copied and I ended up going faster than Levi somehow. We were both slicing so fast that the female titan didn't have a chance to harden once. Soon just when I thought things were going well and the female titan didn't have time to harden and left her neck open, Levi and I didn't go for the neck while Mikasa did. I didn't realize it while I was still slicing and when I took a moment of rest I saw Levi push Mikasa away from smashing into the female titan's hand. Within the process of doing so, Levi cracked his ankle that he used to land against the hand. Finally Levi sliced the titan's mouth open thus revealing Eren still alive within her mouth. He then grabbed Eren and hurried away from the titan.

"Eren!" Mikasa shouted.

"He seems to be fine. Alive, at least. Dirty, too. Forget about her. We're getting the hell out of here. Remember the goal of this plan. Or satisfying your desire is more important to you than rescuing him? He's your precious friend, isn't he? Am I wrong?" Levi scolded.

"No… I…" Just as Mikasa was stammering, Levi looked back at the titan and so did I. What I couldn't believe was that I saw the female titan with tears falling from her eyes. I wondered if Levi saw them too. Once we were out of the forest I called Breeze and within an instant he showed up and I jumped right on him. Levi then carefully placed Levi in a wagon with some other supplies and a fellow soldier who was too badly injured to ride. Later Eren woke up and started to look confused.

"Where's the female type?" Eren questioned.

"She got away. The mission failed. You need to get some rest." Mikasa replied. Eren then looked at what was covering him and looked surprised.

"Was it you again who saved me?" Eren asked. I knew Mikasa didn't want to tell him the truth so he ignored the question and told Eren that we were almost made it back to the wall. As we were riding back Eren and Mikasa happened to notice two little kids, one boy and one girl who were reaching up to look at us. I remembered the time when Mikasa and Eren the story of how they wanted to become a soldier in the Survey Corp. When Eren and Mikasa kept starring at the two little kids I guess it reminded them of them when they were little. Later a man came up to Levi who was claiming to be Petra's father. Immediately I felt all broken again and my pain came back to me all at once.

"Corporal Rivaille-dono. Thank you for taking care of my daughter! I'm Petra's father! I thought I'd stop and talk to you a little before going to find my daughter!" the man started. As I looked at Levi's expression I could tell he was feeling guilty that Petra died.

"My daughter sent me this letter you see. She wrote she got the high honor to be of some use to you, Corporal. And that she was going to give it her all to live up to your expectations. Well, you know, she was outright boasting, not understanding how worried that the news could make a parent. Um, well… anyway as her father, I, uh… I was thinking it was probably too early for me to insist she get married, you know… she's still too young and has her whole life ahead of her, so…" he continued. Instantly Levi frozen with guilt at that last thought and I could see it in his eyes. Others might not have seen it but it was too obvious to me.

After that many others started to question Commander Erwin for the reason that we lost a whole lot of soldiers and ended up with a very small group than what we started with. I knew this wasn't going to turn out so well. It didn't. Erwin was held responsible and summoned to the Imperial Capital, while Eren was to be handed over to the authorities. For now I stayed around with Levi since we were both really the only ones left of the Special Operation Squad and we were both injured. Personally I wanted to stay in bed the whole day, but Levi was so insistent that I followed him around. Somehow for a guy whose short with an injured leg sure can get around town better than a short girl with an injured back. All day long I felt like I was going to pass out while Levi kept cool all day long. When I got my leg injured I could barely move around let along stand plus it was on my strong leg while his was on his weak leg, but still it didn't seem to make a difference to me. Just how does this guy have so much power to move around like this?


	4. Chapter 4

****I don't own many characters except for my OC. Many characters rightfully belong to Hajime Isayama!****

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 4

That night I couldn't sleep again, but this time I had a good excuse considering that I had a couple of broken ribs and fractured a couple of bones in my spine it was hard to sleep. I could barely get up once I lay down on the bed. So all night long I continued to stare up at the ceiling hoping that I could somehow fall asleep. Later I heard footsteps outside my room. Carefully I got up from the bed and crept over to the door. Then slowly and quietly I opened the door just a crack to find Annie from training school sneaking through the halls.

For the moment I couldn't help myself from wanting to follow her and see what she's up to. Carefully I sneaked behind her throughout the halls and outside of the building. Then she went into the storage shack behind the stables. From the one window of the storage shack I watched Annie tend to her injuries. As I carefully looked at each of her injuries I couldn't help but notice that they weren't really injuries, but skin problems. Plus these skin problems didn't look like regular skin problems.

The skins she was peeling off slowly burned off into some sort of vapor. After a while of thinking about it I finally realize that the skin she was peeling off was titan skin. Some of the vapor was escaping through the cracks in the door and it smelled an awful like titan vapor when they die. This meant that the female titan was Annie. Quickly but carefully I hurried over to Levi's room back inside the building to report what I saw. Luckily his room was the one closest to the exit I went out to follow Annie. When Levi answered the door he was definitely not happy looking.

"Do you know what time it is Sergeant Lantsov? What is so important that you couldn't wait till morning to tell me?" he grumbled as he let me in. Quickly I looked out his window which had a perfect view of the stable and the shack and could still see little streams of vapor coming out from the shack door.

"Captain Rivaille, I figured out just who the female titan really is." I reported. Instantly his eyes widen and he was now fully awake.

"Well who is it?"

"It's a girl I remembered from training school. She was the last person I suspected to be. But now that I remembered all the movements the female titan made were all the same to hers. Her name is Annie Leonhart."

"Just because you assume the same things the female titan were related to her, doesn't mean that she's the same. Unless you can get me proof that she really is the female titan, don't bother me with such nonsense." Just when I thought I could keep calm at the situation I completely lost it when I saw Annie leaving the storage shack. Suddenly I grabbed Levi by the wrist and started pulling him through the halls. As I was pushing myself and Levi through the halls to confront Annie I couldn't quite understand why I suddenly felt empty in me. But just when we encountered Annie, I finally understood why I was feeling empty. She was the one who stole my very best friend away from me. While Levi was catching his breath Annie and I stared at each other knowing that we both might start a fight.

"Lantsov, why'd you bring me here? Who's this? Why is everyone awake at this time of hour?" Levi questioned behind me. I didn't answer and I continued to stare at Annie while she stared at me. I could tell that we were both waiting for one of us to make a move, but it seemed like neither one of us will move. As I stared at the titan shifter that killed my best friend, I slowly started to cry. Finally I got the courage to question to Annie.

"Annie… why'd you kill so many lives just to get one person? What was the whole purpose of doing this? DON'T YOU KNOW YOU KILLED MY VERY BEST FRIEND!" I confronted her. Annie turned the other way and I could feel her guilt seeping out of her. Suddenly I grabbed Annie by the shoulders and started shouting at her even more.

"TELL ME ANNIE, WHY'D YOU DO IT? I NEED TO KNOW WHY!" I continued. Annie then pushed me aside and looked at me angrily. Tears were now flowing out and I couldn't make it stop. I've never felt this way before.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Right now I'm tired and I'm going to return to my room." Annie denied.

"I KNOW YOU'RE THE FEMALE TITAN! JUST ADMIT IT!"

"Like I said I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you will I'm tired." Just as she was leaving I saw a tiny piece of titan skin still stuck to her jacket on the back. Quickly I peeled it off and confronted her once more after I handed it to Levi.

"If you still deny it then why don't you explain this piece of titan skin stuck to the back of your jacket?" I announced. Annie looked surprised and turned around with a shocked face. She then tried to take the piece from Levi but then I blocked her way.

"Fine, if you really want to prove that I'm the female titan, then why don't we fight?" Annie declared. Suddenly Annie's ring concealed a hidden knife and she stabbed herself with it. Then within an instant she transformed into the female titan. Quickly I pushed Levi aside as he was about to get squashed by Annie's foot. Luckily for me before I followed Annie to the storage shack I already had my 3D Maneuver Gear on me so I quickly lifted myself above the roof and attacked Annie. Just like before in the forest I copied Levi's trick and continued to attack just before she can harden her skin. As I was doing that soon more soldiers started to help, but since I was moving so faster and all over the place the soldiers laid back for a while.

Soon I could feel all the broken and fractured bones starting to hurt all over again. In order to forget about them I had to think about what Annie did to Petra and the others. Just like that my strength continued and I was putting my all into every slice. Suddenly Annie twisted herself to the left just as I was coming in for an attack. With a closed fist Annie crushed me into the ground. When her first moved away I felt completely crushed and blackness was slowly engulfing me. Blood was gushing out of the side of my head and I couldn't feel my body at all. The last thing that went through my mind for some reason was Levi and how I thought all the time he was teasing me. For some reason that was the last thing that went through to my mind and made me smile before everything blacked out.

* * *

Levi's POV

The moment I got outside I saw Lantsov get crushed by the female type right into the ground. As I looked around I saw the other soldiers rushing in to contain the female type but was dying one by one. Soon Erwin came out and was standing beside me.

"Levi, what happened here? When did the female type show up?" he questioned. I was too in shock from Lantsov's crushing defeat that I could barely stand or answer Erwin. As I continued to stare at Lantsov's dead body small little tears started to drop from my eyes. Quickly I wiped them away and was shocked be crying at a time like this. Later Erwin looked at my direction and saw Lantsov's dead body.

"Levi, I'm so sorry. You liked her didn't you? She was also one of the last remaining members of your original squad that survived from what happened in the forest too." Erwin announced. For a moment I forgot that the day Lantsov joined the squad after I showed her the squad and went back to Erwin to get the rest of the report on the new mission, I happened to blurted out that I was in love with Lantsov. At first Erwin laughed saying that I really shouldn't fall in love at a time like this. Ever since then I've tried everything I could to hide my feelings for her. Sometimes I teased her only so that it wouldn't seem like I liked her. But now… she's gone and she was the only one that I ever fell in love with. Something about her made me love her.

Just before I got up, a flash of lightning came out from the sky and struck Lantsov's body. Right at her spot appeared a class 15m female titan. After appearing the new female titan tackled Annie and pinned her at the spot. For a moment I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Was Lantsov a titan shifter the whole time?

"Levi, did you see what I just saw?" Erwin questioned. I nodded and continued to watch the titan that I believed to be Lantsov fight Annie. Lantsov was then pushed away with a kick but then she immediately countered that with a punch. The fight continued until Lantsov got Annie in a head lock. With one bite, Lantsov pulled Annie right out of her titan and onto the ground. All the soldiers that were watching hurriedly tied Annie up while she was still unconscious. Moments later the titan Lantsov was in started to shrivel and Lantsov came out still unconscious. Quickly I hurried to her side and lifted her up. She was burning hot for a moment, but then she instantly cooled a bit later. As I looked at her face, she still had some titan skin stuck to her in the places that I remembered she was injured really badly.

"Levi, you do know we have to contain her now until she wakes up. Plus we need to question her if she knew she was a titan shifter all along." Erwin declared as he came up behind me.

"No… Lantsov wasn't a titan shifter before. I just know it. If she was a titan shifter and was after the same thing like Annie then she wouldn't have killed everyone back at the forest. If I am correct, isn't this situation the same as Eren's? Didn't Eren's friends saw him die but then come out of a titan?" I denied.

"Either way we still have to contain her otherwise the Imperial Capital will have another angry argument with me again."

"(Sighs) Alright, but you're going to assign me duty of watching her." Erwin nodded and I carefully carried Lantsov down to the prisons cells while ignoring all the pain in my leg. Even though Lantsov was pretty light for her height, I was feeling as though I could barely do this. But now that Lantsov was alive again I felt relieved that my heart wouldn't feel empty. For the first time ever before when I thought Lantsov was dead, I felt completely empty and lonely. Now even though she's going to be treated more harshly by everyone, I shall try my best not to show my feelings to her, but also protect her.


	5. Chapter 5

****I don't own many characters except for my OC. Many characters rightfully belong to Hajime Isayama!****

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Lantsov's POV

As little rays of light seeped into my eyes I thought I was dead for a moment, but then I realized that I was still alive. Then I felt something cold against both of my wrists. When I tried to get up I was instantly pulled back somehow. In the corner of my eye I realize that my wrists were chained and I was in some sort of prison cell deep underground. I was completely confused as to what happened. Last I remember was being crushed by Annie and I was thinking about Levi.

"You're awake, good. Now start answering our questions." ordered a man I recognized as Nile Dok leader of the Military Police. I stared at him knowing that if I say something that he doesn't like he might just have me killed for some other reason. Sadly this man was a very close friend to my father, but it seemed like he really hated my father rather than consider him as a friend. But if it wasn't for my father saving his life then he wouldn't still be alive.

"Hello, Nile. What do you want to ask me?" I replied. Suddenly he jerked against the bars and scared me a bit. Plus his expression went from calm to serious.

"What were thinking when you were hiding the fact that you're a titan shifter? What are you intentions? Why do you eat people? Why do you even exist?" he questioned.

"(_Confused_) What are you talking about? I'm not a titan shifter. I'm completely human." I protested.

"Then can you explain how you survive Annie crushing you? Everyone saw you die! But then later lightning struck you and another female titan came into place! When the fight was over you came out of that titan's body! Why do you exist?" For a moment I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was I really dead now or is this some kind of nightmare that I'm stuck in? When Nile asked, 'Why do you exist?' I completely felt empty all over again. Later I heard footsteps going down the stairs followed by soldiers saluting. There now standing next to Nile were Erwin and Levi.

"What did you ask her, Nile? Why does it look like she's going to cry? Get out of here!" Erwin ordered. Nile snickered and left. When I ran one finger under my eyes, tears came out. Why am I crying at a time like this? Soon after the door to my cell opened and Levi and Erwin both came in. They came in but they didn't unlock my chains.

"Sergeant Lantsov, are you alright? Sorry about Nile's behavior. How are you feeling?" Erwin asked. Erwin was at a close distance from me while Levi was standing close to the door of the cell looking displeased as usual. I wasn't sure exactly how to answer Erwin. There was so much going on in my mind that I wasn't sure what I was feeling exactly.

"…I'm fine… did I really turn into a titan?" I replied. Erwin nodded. So it was true. As Erwin continued to tell me the situation I'm in, I couldn't help stare at Levi the whole time. What exactly was he thinking about? Was he thinking that I'm a completely monster that shouldn't be alive? Or was he thinking about punishing me? I didn't know why I was thinking that Levi would punish me but it did come to mind.

"Until we can get the Imperial Capital's permission to keep you under our command, we have to keep you in here. But don't worry, Levi here will keep an eye on you 24/7." Erwin explained. I nodded and continued to stare at Levi. He seemed to be displeased about this. Then I started to think that he started to hate me. Everything is changing for me now. I'm thinking all negative stuff and feeling completely empty. This feeling was just the same after I lost my parents before I met Petra. When I lost my parents I confined myself from the world feeling afraid I would be too hurt when I didn't. After I joined training school, I still confined myself from the others. But then one day Petra sat by me during dinner time and that was when I stopped confining myself from the world. Petra was the only friend I had that I felt as though I had to trust completely and believe in her all the way.

After Erwin left, all the other soldiers left as well leaving only Levi and me all alone. I wanted to talk to him, but what if he starts yelling at me. I didn't want to feel hurt at all anymore. I was scared. There was nothing I could do except stay calm and follow orders. Later Levi came a bit closer, but only a little bit. It seemed like Levi was scared of me after all that he doesn't want to stay so close to me.

"Levi… if you didn't want to watch me… why didn't you just tell Erwin to get another person to do it?" I stammered. Levi looked even more displeased after I asked. Maybe he had no choice. He was humanity's strongest after all. If I was to go berserk then I guess he's the only one capable to take me out in an instant. I felt completely empty all over again. This time I just wanted to cry my entire heart out. How did I even come to this? Before I knew it Levi had already walked over to me and took a seat at the other end of the bed. Even though he was closer than before he still looked displeased as he kept his arms crossed and not making eye contact at all.

"Stop staring at me as though something is wrong!" Levi scolded. Quickly I turned around and felt my heart beat faster for some reason.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. That only seemed to make Levi angrier.

"Why are you apologizing?" he questioned.

"I apologized because… never mind. I'm sor-"

"You were going to apologize again. Stop apologizing for no reason." At that moment I just wanted to punch him over the head for making me feel worst. Why couldn't he accept the fact that I was trying to be considerate and kind? Just as I was about to turn around and try to get him to look at him, he turned around too and our eyes met. We also turned around at the same time too. But I wasn't sure if Levi was angry or embarrassed just as I was at the moment. After that we stayed quiet not speaking or looking at each other for a long time.

Later when Erwin came back Levi immediately stood and moved away from me. If it took so long for Levi to come even close to me and it took so fast for him to move away made my heart sink. Just because I've become a titan shifter and everyone goes and acts this way to me. Now I know how Eren felt when he had to go through this. But Eren had friends that stood up for him. Here I am friendless and lonely and hated. As Erwin was talking with Levi I couldn't help wish that I just died so I could be with Petra. Why did I have to live? Instantly after thinking I should just die I pulled my knees closer to me, crossed my arms on top, and cried to myself while hiding face down. The chains rattled a bit, but after I stayed in place like that there were no longer noise. I realize that I made Erwin and Levi scared for a moment, but I didn't care anymore. If they wanted to kill me. Then I'll let them kill me.

Levi's POV

"_Erwin, how much longer will it be until we can get Lantsov out of here? I can't stand seeing her like this any longer._" I whispered over to Erwin. As I took a quick glance at Lantsov I couldn't help feeling my heart ache a bit. Seeing Lantsov being confined like this just made me want to murder the Imperial Capital and the Military Police for accusing her of a threat.

"_Levi, I'm trying my best to get her out of this situation. It was easy with Eren because he had friends that backed him up. This is a different situation. Lantsov here doesn't have any other friends or relatives that can back her up on this._" Erwin whispered back. _Urgh_! Why can't we do the same thing as before with Eren? Then again, I didn't feel like kicking Lantsov as hard as I did with Eren. She'd probably hate me after that. But she probably already hates me for acting the way I just did. _Urgh_! Why is this situation so difficult?

"_Try harder, Erwin. Or soon you'll be losing humanity's strongest._" I snickered.

"_Levi, how many times do I have to tell you. I'm trying my hardest! Unless you want to come with me to help me explain this situation and leave Lantsov to the Military Police to watch and abuse her, then I suggest being patient. Anyways this should be the best time to tell her how you truly feel._"

"_I'm not going to tell her how I feel here! I'd rather do it in my room after she gets released! Plus I think she's angry at me about earlier already. I don't want to make the situation worst._"

"_What did you do?_"

"_I thought I'd just tease her a bit to make her feel better, but it seemed like I only made the situation worst._"

"_Levi, sometimes there are girls who just doesn't like being teased no matter how fun it is to look at her reaction. I guess Lantsov is one of them. Plus she must already be feeling unwanted and you just put on more pressure. If you really want to get Lantsov out of here as fast as possible then I suggest you come with me tomorrow._"

"_I don't know, it just wouldn't feel right. What if the Military Police decided that they could use this opportunity to dissect her? I can't let them do that to her. She's too kind and soft to be treated that way._"

"_She probably already feels like that thanks to your teasing. Why don't you go ask her if she's feeling alright?_"

"_Are you insane? What if she thinks I'm doing this to tease her again?_"

"_Probably not. When a guy asks a girl if she's alright then it's always serious and never joking._"

"_What if she takes it the wrong way? Then what am I going to do when she shouts that she hates me?_"

"_Would you like me to stay and help you talk to her? Girls like Lantsov aren't so hard to talk to. In fact they're the type that when you talk to them seriously you tend to talk more than you have to._"

"_Are you trying to refer to what you're sister did?_"

"_Ha ha, no. I once had a girl friend that was kind and soft like Lantsov. Pretty too. Every time I talked to her I end up telling her more than I had to. The problem was that she never really liked me and only wanted to be around me was so that she could get my protection from the Military Police because she happened to have dumped Nile's oldest son._"

"_Well that's what you get when you accept a girl's proposal before you even get to know her really well._"

"_If you saw her then you might've done the same._"

"_Please I denied many girls' proposal even when they were really pretty. Don't you remember that party we went to a couple of years ago?_"

"_You mean the party that was for my sister's wedding? Yeah I remember. You broke so many girls' heart that day you cause a wave of tears that overwhelmed the place. Anyways what makes Lantsov any different from the others?_"

"_For some reason she makes my heart race and when I see her sad like this my heart aches._"

"_Well this is definitely a first for you isn't it?_"

"_Shut up, remember don't tell anyone about my feelings towards her! Especially Hanji! I swear if Hanji finds out and starts questioning Lantsov about it then I'll be screwed!_"

"_Oh please, what's the worst Hanji could do?_"

"_She could tell Lantsov my age before I could even tell her! What if she freaks out about my age?_"

"_If she really loved you then she wouldn't care just how old you are. As long as you show her how much you love her and what you'll do to keep her love then I'm extra positive that she'll love you no matter what._"


	6. Chapter 6

****I don't own many characters except for my OC. Many characters rightfully belong to Hajime Isayama!****

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"_Are you sure, Erwin?_" I questioned.

"_Yeah Levi, take my advice. Go talk to her right now. I'll stay over here just in case things go wrong._" Erwin urged. I sighed and took another quick glance at Lantsov. She was still crying and my heart ached even more. I couldn't believe I'm having trouble talking to a girl! Why am I procrastinating so much? Slowly I walked towards Lantsov and took a seat back at the end of the bed. I wanted to move closer, but I felt was as far as I could go. When I looked back at Erwin, I saw him gesturing me to move closer to her. I snickered quietly and moved a bit closer to her.

"Are you alright, Lantsov?" I asked. Lantsov looked up and I saw her eyes were red and tears were still flowing out. Now this even ached my heart a bit more. I just wanted to hold her tightly close to me, but then I felt as though that was too early in the stage to do so. She wiped her tears away and I turned around to not make eye contact again. Plus I was trying to hide the fact that I was blushing a bit.

"I'm fine… why do you ask?" she replied. I was shocked. Why would she want to know why I asked her. Was she testing me to see if I was teasing her again? Or is she teasing me? Quickly I looked to Erwin for what to do next. Erwin was gesturing me again to continue. Lucky for me Lantsov probably didn't notice that Erwin was still here.

"Is it wrong to ask if you're alright?" I replied. Lantsov wiped her tears away again when I glanced over to her. This time I didn't turn away only because I didn't want her to think that I was still afraid of her.

"No… I guess it isn't wrong for you to ask. Thanks." she said.

"Do you want to talk about something with me?" Suddenly I froze. I couldn't believe that blurted out of my mouth! What if Lantsov starts talking to me about why I started treating her like this? Or what if she asks if I like her? Oh geez things have just gotten completely terrible for me. I was melting on the inside, but I kept a cool face to give her no chance of reading my mind. For some reason Lantsov started to smile and laugh. Then I started to worry if she actually saw through me.

"What are you laughing about?" I questioned.

"(_Giggles_) After you asked that you went a bit pale and then you went bright red." She replied. Quickly I placed my hand on my cheek and felt it burning. Oh great I can't believe I actually blushed in front of her.

"You're turning even redder. I think you look cute when you're blushing." She stated. When I looked at Lantsov again I couldn't believe I changed her sad gloomy look to this happy smiling look. Lantsov's smile stole my breath away I couldn't stop staring. I wish I could see Lantsov smile like this all the time.

"I think you look cute when you like and laugh like this." I blurted. Once again my mouth opened and I didn't mean to actually say that in front of her now. Lantsov froze just like I did and was probably thinking the same thing too.

"Do you really think I'm cute?" she asked. When she asked that her smile disappeared and I felt a bit disappointed that I couldn't stare at her for her smile again. So I turned around avoiding contact with her again. Suddenly I heard Lantsov's chains rattle and that startled me a bit. When I looked over Lantsov placed a hand out towards me but since her chain was restraining her she didn't make it far. From being shocked I stood and took a couple of steps back.

* * *

Lantsov's POV

The moment I stuck my hand out to touch Levi's hand, he backed away in fear. Just when he made me happy it all ended just like that. I wanted to cry all over again, but my eyes already hurted enough and I don't think I have anymore tears. It felt as though all my tears dried up already. Slowly I pulled arm back and stared at my hand. This was the hand that Levi was afraid of, but why? I clutch my fist and turned away trying to cry all over again. What did I ever do to deserve this?

* * *

Levi's POV

Erwin quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me back to where we were before and whispered to each other again.

"_Why'd you do that for?_" Erwin questioned.

"_What do you mean?_" I wondered.

"_Why did you pull away when Lantsov only wanted to hold your hand?_"

"_I was shocked when she held out her hand! I didn't know what to expect!_"

"_Well because of you're stupid action, Lantsov hates you. Or at least thinks that you're afraid of her for being a monster._"

"_That's insane._"

"_How would you feel if you went to hold Lantsov's hand and she backed away just like you did, wouldn't you feel as though that she thought of you as a monster?_" I feel silent. I never thought of it that way. Now I felt like a completely idiot. When I looked back at Lantsov she was crying again and my heart was in pain. How am I going to fix this now? Urgh! I was so frustrated at myself that I didn't realize Hanji stood next to me at the moment. So when I looked beside me I jerked with shock that Hanji was standing next to me.

"What's going on?" Hanji asked. I guess Hanji didn't take a look at Lantsov, so she doesn't know that she was crying at the moment. This was so a bad time for her to show up. How did I get myself into this sort of situation in the first place? Before I knew it Hanji looked over at Lantsov and her calm mood changed rapidly.

"Why is Lantsov crying? Who did it? Was it you, Levi?" she interrogated. Suddenly I slapped Hanji across the face in anger for her saying that to me and turned around. Even though I did do it I never meant to do it on purpose. I just wished Hanji would just get the hell out of here. When I back around, Hanji wasn't beside me anymore, but instead she was sitting right beside Lantsov and her head was up. Quickly I started to panic, what if Hanji tells Lantsov my age? Or what if Hanji tells Lantsov an embarrassing moment that happened that I really don't want to remember? Oh geez, this day couldn't get any worst. Maybe I should just tell Lantsov how I really feel about her now right here after I kick Erwin and Hanji out of here.

* * *

Lantsov's POV

"Did Levi made you cry?" Hanji questioned. One of her cheeks was really red and a bit swollen. I couldn't help wondering what happened. Soon Hanji realized that I was worried about her cheek and she smiled in embarrassment.

"Oh this, yeah it's nothing. Levi got a bit angry when I jumped to conclusions. It happens. Don't worry about me. I'm really worried about you. Erwin is having trouble convincing the Imperial Capital that you're no threat to us, but it's taking some time. After I filed in the damage report I thought I'd come here to see you. I really never got a chance to have some time to talk to you and get to know you better. But when I came in here I saw you all sad and crying. Whenever there's a girl crying and sad and Levi is around as well, it's probably safe to assume to say he did it. So was I right?" Hanji asked. I crying really wasn't his fault. It was also because I surprised Levi and he backed away like that. But why would he think that I was going to do something horrible? Maybe he's never been able to react to something like this before since he's never had this happen to him before. Still it wasn't right for Levi to back off like that and stare completely at me as though I was a monster.

"Hey Lantsov, do you think of me as a friend?" Hanji asked. I really wasn't sure if I should call Hanji my friend. Although she's kind and considerate like Petra, I practically only considered her my only friend on the world.

"It's okay if you don't consider me as one of your friends. Who are your friends anyways?" Hanji continued.

"My only friend… is dead." I replied slowly. Hanji's eyes widen and she almost fell off the bed.

"Who was your friend?"

"…Petra Ral. She was my only friend. But she's dead now."

"Oh… I'm sorry. It must've been painful for you to remember her."

* * *

Levi's POV

Just as I was about to grab Hanji and shoo her away, I heard Lantsov say that Petra was her only friend. Was that even true? When I first introduced Lantsov to the team she and Petra did seem to have already known each other. But I didn't think that Lantsov considered Petra her only friend. That brought me to wonder if Lantsov had a hard childhood. Quickly before anything else could happen I grabbed Hanji by the arm and dragged her out of here and shoved her towards the stairs.

"What's the matter with you Levi? Seems like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." Hanji scolded as she went up the stairs. I felt a bit more relaxed now that no one else would be watching. Now this was my chance to make things between Lantsov and me better. This would be the only chance I get to completely tell her my feeling for her in privacy. Hopefully I don't mess this up.


	7. Chapter 7

****I don't own many characters except for my OC. Many characters rightfully belong to Hajime Isayama!****

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Slowly I walked towards Lantsov while she still was looking the other way. My heart was aching and I just wanted to hold her tightly close to me. Once I was standing beside the bed I sat and hoped for her to look at me. But she continued to look the other way. Then gently I slid my hand into hers in hopes of getting her attention. Lantsov did turn but I couldn't tell she felt a bit sad. Seeing her eyes meet mine, my heart softened a bit. I wanted to make her feel like there's another person she can call a friend.

"Lantsov, I'm sorry for making you think I was scared of you. It's just… I've never done or felt something like this." I announced.

* * *

Lantsov's POV

I couldn't believe that Levi just told me how he felt. What could this mean? Levi has never told anyone what he ever felt. Why would he tell me? What was the reason that Levi would tell me this? This made me confused, but while he was holding my hand I felt like I was floating on a cloud. I didn't want this to end.

"Captain… are you nervous?" I asked. Levi looked a bit shocked even though he was blushing as well. That made me a bit less worried. At least Levi wasn't going to make me cry again. This time he was trying his all to keep calm and cool.

"Maybe." He replied. I smiled, this time I wanted to hug him and tell him everything I felt towards him. But since I was still chained up like this, I could barely move and I was afraid to ask him to come closer. This time I have to be careful about what I do. I don't want him to move away like last time because of my stupid thinking.

"Captain, you don't have to be shy around me. You can trust me can't you?" I declared. Levi looked up at me and a smile started to grow on his face. It might just be the first time I've ever seen humanity's strongest smiling. I couldn't help smiling seeing how he's trying his best to get to know me better.

"Lantsov, what do you think of me? What are your feelings towards me?" Levi asked.

"Well… I think you're a wonderful leader… and even though you tease me a lot… I consider you a person that I can trust." I replied.

"Oh… Lantsov, don't call me Captain anymore." Quickly I was shocked and a bit worried. Does that mean he doesn't want me under his command anymore? Or does it mean that he no longer wants me to see him as a Captain?

"But-" I was about to protest.

"No, don't call me Captain anymore. Just call me by my name." Levi declared. Before I could say anything Levi suddenly came close and our lips touched. Slowly his hands went from my arms to around my neck and he gently pulled me closer to him. I felt as though I was floating in heaven in a dream and that I didn't want this to end. When he did pull away I was left breathless and I almost fainted. Then I wanted to call his name, but nothing came out. So carefully I slid my hand into his and tried to smile.

"Levi…" I called.

"Lantsov, what's the matter?" Levi replied.

"Call me Emily. That's what Petra liked to call me by."

"What's your full name… Emily?"

"Emily Lantsov. But my parents use to call me Lilly. Petra called me Emily."

"Why did your parents call you Lilly?"

"My favorite flower was a Lilly and since we had a garden in our yard I loved to plant Lilly and pick some a day for my mother and father. So I guess that was why they called me Lilly."

"Can I call you Lilly instead? I think it fits you."

"Sure, just don't call me Lantsov anymore."

"Where are your parents now?"

"…They're dead. They died a couple of years ago before I joined the Survey Corp. Titans attacked our village and for some reason they left me alone. None of them bothered to eat me. I didn't hide or didn't move, but I did cry. Still they stared at me and left. When the Survey Corp came around they found me frozen in place with blood all over my face. After that day they took me to the Landfills where all the other homeless kids ended up and I was raised there. Even though I kept running away a lot because everyone made fun of me I became stronger by training on my own while I was running away." This was the first time I ever told anyone what really happened. It felt good to let it all out. My burden lifted a little, but it still lingered. I was about to say more when tears started to come out and I started trembling.

"Lilly, are you alright?" Levi asked. I couldn't answer. All these memories were now haunting me. I couldn't stop trembling. Suddenly Levi held me tightly close to him. His warmth was nice and I started to relax a bit again. When he stopped holding me tightly he gently wiped my tears away and gently stroked my cheek.

"I'm sorry for making you remember those terrible memories. You lost so many people that you dearly cared in your life. But now I'm here to be a permanent love in your life that will never go away. I promise I shall love you and keep you in my heart forever. I promise to stay by your side no matter what happens." Levi declared.

"Levi… thank you. I promise give you my love as well. I shall work hard to protect you. I failed to protect the ones I love because of my foolishness. But now I shall work hard to protect you and stay by your side forever." I declared. We hugged and Levi gently started to stroke my head. As he continued to stroke my head I couldn't help smile the whole time.

"Lilly, please smile like that around me more often. You're smile warms me up a lot." Levi declared. I nodded and continued to allow him to stroke my head. Even though I felt like a little puppy I loved this feeling and I never want it to end. Later Hanji snuck up behind Levi and scared the shit out of the two of us. But she mostly scared Levi more to the point that he kicked Hanji out of reflex. Now Hanji started to have a noise bleed while half of her face was swollen with Levi's shoe print.

"Levi, what was that for anyways?" Hanji questioned.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that! Haven't you learned from your past experiences with sneaking up with me?" Levi scolded. Judging by Levi's expression, Hanji must've done that a lot to Levi to annoy him. While I was just watching it felt a bit awkward to be here when I feel like I'm intruding. Then again I can't leave because of the stupid chains.

"Why were you stroking Lantsov's head like that? Why was she smiling like that? Did you manipulate her to do that?" Hanji interrogated. Now I was feeling absolutely awkward being here and listening to their argument.

"Why can't I do that to her?" Levi countered.

"Well first off what if Lantsov doesn't like it and you're forcing her to like it while she's confined like that?"

"Oh please, I wouldn't hurt her like that."

"Oh really, then can you explain why Lantsov was crying earlier before?"

"That's wasn't my fault!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you men always say! Like I'm going to be fooled by this. Aren't you supposed to be guarding her not flirting with her?"

"I'm not flirting with her! I am guarding her!"

"Sheez you didn't have to shout like that. If you don't mind I'll ask Lantsov what was really going on." Suddenly she was close to me again and I kind of got freaked out a bit.

"So Lantsov, what was really going on between Levi and you?" Hanji interrogated. Just as I was about to say something Erwin came back and shooed Hanji away. She snickered and then left in a hurry. I felt a bit relieved, but since Levi was around my heart wouldn't stop pounding so fast.

"Looks like things between the two of you went out well didn't it, Levi?" Erwin stated. I was confused for a moment. Did Erwin know that Levi had a crush on me and that was planning on doing this?

"Erwin!... What are you doing here anyways?" Levi questioned.

"See that's the thing." Erwin started.

"What's the bad news?"

"The Imperial Capital is ordered to have an appearance from Lantsov right away. So I'm here to take her."

"Am I allowed to come?"

"You just claimed your love and you already want to be with her everywhere don't you?"

"I promised to protect her and be at her side always." Erwin smiled and then nodded. Later Levi and Erwin took off my chains and led me to a carriage outside. After Erwin, Levi, and I entered the carriage we immediately set off to the Imperial Capital. On the way there I sat next to Levi while Erwin sat opposite to us. Levi also held my hand throughout the journey. It was a bit awkward since Erwin was around, but soon I lost all my worries. But once we arrived at the Imperial Capital all my worries came back to me. The moment I stood right in front of the building, I completely felt all my worries come back to me at once.


	8. Chapter 8

****I don't own many characters except for my OC. Many characters rightfully belong to Hajime Isayama!****

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 8

After going through some hallways into a huge court room, I was chained back up again. To the right of me were the Military Police and the left where Erwin and Levi stood were the Survey Corp. In the front were the Imperial Capital judges. Even before anything happened I started to tremble slightly in fear of what will happen to me. At first the judges were still looking over the documents as was everyone else. There were some whispering going around the court room and my heart started to pound faster and faster. Oh what have I done to deserve this? Soon the judges slammed the documents down at the table and were looking extremely angry.

"Is this some kind of joke? How can this little girl be a match to humanity's strongest, Levi Rivaille? There has to be some kind of mistakes." The judge sitting on the highest seat protested. I swallowed hard and I started to tremble even more. Before I knew it Erwin requested to talk.

"Permission to speak, judge." Erwin requested.

"Permission granted. What is it?" the judge questioned.

"I've seen this girl in action for myself. She is a match to Levi no doubt about it. There is no mistakes what is written within these documents." The judge still didn't look like he believed it. Suddenly I started praying that nothing bad happens.

"Permission to speak, judge." Nile requested. When I looked over to Nile he still looked displeased but it seemed like he had some kind of evil plan up his sleeve as well.

"Permission granted. What is it?" the judge accepted.

"I believe her strength was because of her titan powers. If she were to fight against Levi right now without using her titan powers then Levi would easily beat her."

"You do have a point. Maybe we should see if this is true. Levi do you object?" Quickly I turned to Levi and I saw he seemed a bit pleased about this turned out. Now my heart was pounding faster and I was afraid that Levi wouldn't hold back at all especially when it comes to his title. The soldiers that were standing behind me unchained me and Levi walked over to me. Immediately I started trembling like hell and tears were slowly coming out.

"Don't be scared, Lantsov. This wouldn't hurt you one bit. More or less you'll be coming out unconscious." Levi teased. I knew he was doing that so I would take this seriously. Even though I tried to ignore it, I just couldn't this time. Now I wiped my tears away and was looking more serious than ever before. So this was a hand to hand combat against Levi. Since I've seen his style of fighting and kicking from before I could easily assume most of his moves. Levi instantly took a right and I dodged it with ease. After that Levi continued to attack one after another and I easily dodged them all. Then Levi happened to have left a big gap open. I wondered if Levi did that on purpose so I would take it and he would counter it.

"Are you afraid to fight back? Don't be now fight with all your spirit in you!" Levi mocked. I really didn't want to hit Levi especially after he told me how he felt.

"I order you to fight back!" Levi shouted. I refused and continued to dodge. Soon Levi got faster and faster. Then we weren't able to stay within the middle. We started to go all over the place and all did was dodge. Later we got a bit too close to the judge to the point that if I dodged Levi's kicks then the judge would be hit. So this was the only time that I planned on not dodging. Carefully I calculated his power in the kick and blocked it. The impact with Levi's leg and my arm was so great that there was a sound lag and the sound afterwards was a huge sound impact. After the sound lag entire room vibrated and I successfully endured and blocked Levi's kick. Levi then back off and I was sighing in relieve that that was over. The judges were all shock and so were the Military Police force.

"That was quite a show you put on there for us. Although now that I think about it, with that sound lag followed by the entire room vibrating I really do have hopes in the two of you. Now before I release Lantsov here I have to ask her a few more questions." The judge said. I nodded and allowed him to ask me questions.

"What are you goals in life?" he asked.

"I wish to be useful to humanity and help extinct the titans, sir." I replied tersely.

"If you had a choice, who would you pick? The Survey Corp or the Military Police?"

"I would choose the Survey Corp, sir."

"Why?" Suddenly I went through a flash back. I was little and Nile was watching over me that week during the summer while my parents were out on a mission. I was playing soldier again and Nile asked me where I want to be when I grow up. When I answered Survey Corp, Nile became enraged and punished me for saying that. He took out a small blade from his pockets and sliced my back open. It seemed like during the time he was completely drunk that he completely forgot that he sliced my back open. Lucky for me I was able to sew my back close painfully. Until this day I still have the slice scar on my back. Now and then it hurts but every time it hurts it brings me to remember that I should never join the Military Police.

"Please, sir, it's too painful for me to remember." I begged.

"What is too painful to remember?" the judge questioned. Well if I don't give an explanation then I might just end up in the Military Police. I wanted to show the judge just what Nile did to me without having everyone else watching. In order to do this I have to think about my words correctly.

"Do you mind if I tell you in private?" I asked. The judge gave me a curious look on his face. On the Military Police side corruption started to rise.

"You can't possibly allow her to be in a room private with you. I won't allow it! For all we know she could threaten you!" Nile shouted.

"Well if you're so worried then you can come along. You, Erwin, and the rest of the judges are allowed to come, but I don't wish to say what I have to say in front of everyone else." I protested. Nile was in shock and he sighed with agreement. After that we all went into a room in the back and I kind of felt bad that I didn't allow Levi to come. If he did come he would've killed Nile on the spot. Once the door closed and started taking off my shirt. When I turned around to show everyone the huge scar everyone was in shock including Nile. Then I explained who did it exactly and why.

"You see when I was little Nile got so drunk while watching over me that when I told him I wanted to join the Survey Corp he slashed me and left me alone. To this day the scar wouldn't disappear." I announced. Everyone was completely silent but I could hear soft gasps here and there. After I put back my shirt on again I turned around and saw everyone's jaw wide open in shock.

"When did I ever do that? You're a liar!" Nile protested.

"See that's the problem you get so drunk during duty you can't even remember what happened! I even ran away for the rest of that week and came back before mom and dad came home! That's why I hate you and I never want to be under your command ever!" I countered.

"Please calm down, Sergeant Lantsov. I can see why now that you wanted to show only a few people this. Since you show me something that you've never shown anyone before that means that I can completely trust you now. You may return to the Survey Corp." the judge said before leaving. Later Nile left leaving only Erwin and I still in the room.

"Erwin, can you please not tell Levi about my scar? That's the reason why I didn't allow him to come. I knew he would be so angry that he might just kill Nile right here. Please don't tell him. I'll tell him when the moment is right." I begged.

"Don't worry Lantsov. You're secret is safe with me. I won't tell a soul. I can't believe that Nile would do that to a child. Now I'll never be able to look at him the same way. Let's get going, Levi might be more anxious to know what was going on. What will you tell him?" Erwin accepted.

"I'll just tell him that we talked about my child hood and how it was painful and scorning to me. Do you think he'll buy it?"

"Well if you tell him with feeling as though you're going to cry then he'll buy it. With you once you shed tears he'll believe you."

"I guess, but now I feel terrible that I'm going to lie to Levi."

"Don't worry about it."

"Maybe I should just tell him that I'll tell him later. Yeah I can tell him later after dinner. After then he won't be able to do any damage anywhere."

"True, however you want to tell him is alright. I know it must've been hard for you. Loosing you're parents and then getting slashed like that. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Because of those events I got here. I'm not going to regret any of it."

"Well that's good. I'm glad that you and Levi are together."

"Wait, who said we were together?"

"Well I assumed considering Levi wants to be by your side always and I saw him stroking your head and you seemed to like it." Quickly my face started burning and I couldn't believe that Erwin was watching as well. Later we went out and Levi seemed a bit irritated.

"How did it go? So what were you talking about?" Levi questioned. I smiled and slid my hand into Levi's and all three of us went back to the carriage.

"It went well. I'll tell you the rest later." I explained. Levi sighed but he seemed a bit happier considering he didn't complain that were holding hands in public. On the trip back we happened to ran into Hanji and she wouldn't stop bugging me or Levi. After a while Levi knocked Hanji hard over the head until she fell backwards. That time I thought Levi went a little over board but he said he's use to doing this and Hanji was used to getting this kind of treatment. As I watched them argue I couldn't help wonder what will happen next?


	9. Chapter 9

****I don't own many characters except for my OC. Many characters rightfully belong to Hajime Isayama!****

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 9

After dinner Levi and I went outside to get some quiet time together. At first we were looking up at the stars while holding hands being happy as can be. Then Levi brought up the trial again and wanted to know what we were talking about in the room. Immediately my smile disappeared and I started to become worried. Before I could say anything it started to rain, so both hurried in. Since my old room was now being occupied by someone else Levi allowed me to stay in his room. There I decided to tell him what happened. But first I closed the curtains and made sure no one else was spying on us.

Then I turned around and took off my shirt showing him my scar. Immediately I heard a soft gasp from Levi and the entire room went dead silent. Later I felt Levi's fingers outlining my scar. It hurted a bit, but it also felt good.

"Was this what you were hiding from everyone else during the trial? Who did this to you? When did this happen?" Levi questioned.

"It happened when I was little. Nile was watching over me for a week while my parents were out on a mission. He got so drunk that when I told him I wanted to join the Survey Corp he got really angry and slashed me. Then I ran away from him and tried to tend this myself. Just before my parents got back I returned with having successfully stitching this up." I explained.

"Does Nile remember this?"

"No, when I showed him he accused me of being a liar. But lucky for the me the judge realized it was the truth and he set me free back to the Survey Corp."

"Why didn't you let me see it with Erwin and the others?"

"If I did then you would've killed Nile on the spot, then it'll cause more trouble for Erwin. I thought that tell you now would be best because you can't do much except for yell at me."

"Did you really think I'd yell at you for this?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry." Suddenly Levi turned me around and hugged me tightly. I felt really tight, but I was happy that Levi didn't yell at me. Later when he stopped hugging me he gently kissed me on the neck and smiled. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me.

"Lilly, I promise to protect you from here on out. I won't let another person like Nile or anyone else hurt you like that. I love you." He declared. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too. You want to know what Erwin was saying about us before we came out of the room?" I said.

"What did he say?"

"He was already saying that we were together and kind of like a newly wedded couple."

"WHAT! Erwin… I'll get him later for that."

"(_Giggles_) I was joking about the newly wedded couple part. Erwin was just already considering us together. I loved how you reacted when I said that."

"That wasn't funny at all. But since you smiled so wonderfully maybe I should lessen the punishment I had in mind for you."

"Wait, what?" Suddenly Levi threw me up onto the bed and pinned my wrists with one hand. Then the other hand was slowly going all over me.

"Wait Levi!" I begged. Levi ignored me and started to take off my pants. I kept struggling to break free but Levi was surely stronger than I was.

"Please Levi… wait." I begged once more. This time Levi paused before completely pulling off my pants. He stared directly into my eyes and I felt almost hypnotized by his stare.

"Levi… please wait." I begged. Levi's face then moved closer to mine and our lips touched. His kiss was definitely sweet and gentle. When he pulled apart he gently kissed me on the cheek.

"Lilly, please let me do this. I promise to be gentle." Levi said and then he pulled my pants off. I started to tremble afterwards. But I also felt as though I was pulled into his trance.

"Levi… I'll let you do it… but please… stop pinning me." I gave in. Levi smiled and stopped pinning me. Instantly I got up and hugged Levi as small tears started to come out. Afterwards I kissed Levi and started to strip him. Since he stripped me, why can't I strip him? Once I completely stripped him Levi's hands roamed all around me while I wrapped my arms around his neck and gently kissing him on the neck.

"Lilly, will you hate me after this?" Levi asked. I pulled away for a second and tried to smile. Even though tears were coming out I tried to smile for him. Levi then gently wiped my tears away and he gently kissed me on the lips.

"Levi, I won't you hate you. I'll never hate you. I might get angry, but I will never hate you." I declared. Levi smiled and gently trusted into me. I gasped lightly even though I felt as though I should scream. After trusting into me he paused for a bit and kissed me once more. Then we continued until Levi was tired. Once Levi was tired we both went under the blanket and held each other tightly while we slept. Even when Levi fell asleep I couldn't. But I continued to make sure that Levi wouldn't get cold in the night. At times I would gently stroke his head or his cheeks and he would pull me closer afterwards. When I finally fell asleep I felt completely relaxed and happy.

In the morning I woke up earlier than Levi so I got dressed and went down to the kitchen. Then I made Levi a special breakfast that I planned to bring to him in bed. Once I was finished making Levi breakfast I then carefully carried it back to the room. When I entered the room Levi was just waking up. So I placed the breakfast off to the side for now and went beside him. Suddenly Levi pulled me extremely close to him and kissed me right on the neck. When he pulled away he seemed happy but his expression told otherwise.

"Where did you go early this morning?" Levi questioned. I pulled away from him for a moment and went to grab the breakfast I made him. Then I gave it to him and he was absolutely surprised.

"I went into the kitchen to make you this. I thought you'd be really hungry so I made you a special breakfast. I hope you like it." I said. Levi took the spoon, filled it up, and shoved it right into his mouth. After swallowing it his eyes widen and he suddenly started to shove more food into his mouth. I guess he really liked it. Later he stopped and took a look at me.

"Did you eat anything yet?" he asked. Instantly I have forgotten about myself. Before I knew it Levi took a spoonful and offered to feed me. I smiled before accepting it. Then he took turns. After feeding himself he feed me. We shared the breakfast I made. Later after finishing Levi kissed me passionately on the lips and I couldn't help wanting more. But soon after there was a knock at the door followed by Hanji's voice. Levi snickered before hurrying to get dress and opening the door. At the door Hanji looked really happy for some reason and suddenly she grabbed Levi's arm and pulled him out the room. Quickly I followed after them.

Hanji grabbed Levi and brought him outside where there were two titans completely under chains. At first I was shocked and a bit terrified, but then seeing Levi so calm and cool I tried to be too. Then Hanji started showing Levi her notes and stuff and I just watched from afar. Soon I noticed the two titans were starring right at me. Slowly I started backing up but the titans still continued to stare at me. Later I bumped into someone and when I looked up it was Erwin.

"Lantsov, are you alright? You seemed a bit terrified of something. What's the matter?" he asked. Quickly I turned around and tried to explain.

"No, no everything is alright. I'm alright. Nothing's wrong." I stated. Erwin didn't seem like he bought it. Then his eyes wondered over to Hanji and Levi who were still talking about whatever Hanji wrote on her notes.

"Are you jealous that Hanji took Levi from you?" Erwin questioned. Instantly my eyes widen and my jaw dropped. Did Erwin really think that I was that jealous? Well at least he didn't suspect me of being completely scared of the titans that were chained up and still starring at me. Later Hanji and Levi came over.

"Hi Erwin, what's going on?" Levi asked. Erwin smiled and I was praying that he didn't tell Levi that I was jealous because I wasn't. Carefully I took a peek behind Levi and Hanji to still find the titans staring at me. Instantly I began to feel cold and a shiver went down my spine.

"Nothing much. Lantsov and I were just having a friendly talk. What were you and Hanji talking about?" Erwin stated. Now I started to get a bit worried. I started to think that this wouldn't turn out so well.

"I was showing Levi here my notes of the tests we did on the two of them. It was so exciting. Both of them had different outcomes and I was just explaining to Levi what a big discovery this is!" Hanji happily explained. Slowly I started to move away because the two titans were definitely starting to scare the heck out of me by starring at me. I don't know why but their eyes kept following me. Later I ended up in the stables with Breeze again. It seemed like while I was gone someone definitely took good care of him. As I was caught up in being with Breeze again, I didn't notice someone walking into the stables. When I felt a hand on my shoulder I quickly panicked.

When I turned around I saw Nile and he didn't seem too happy. Then I started to wonder why was Nile here in the first place. As soon as I was about to ask I smelled a strong scent of alcohol all over him. Quickly I felt as though I was going to vomit and even Breeze went further back in his stall to avoid the smell. I tried to ignore the smell but it was too strong and gross and I covered my nose and mouth and tried to get away from him. But as soon as I was about to run he grabbed my arm and slowly got closer to me. If this kept going then soon I'll be consumed by the smell of alcohol as well. At first I was too scared and frozen in fear that I my body just wouldn't want to move.

"_Lilly, let me take your body tonight. I'll make you feel good. I promise. It'll be better than Levi's._" Nile declared. Suddenly the door to Breeze's stall flew open and knocked Nile hard against the back that he flew across and out the stables. Quickly Breeze got out and continued to nudge me to get on his back. Once I got on his back Breeze took off like the wind. Soon other Military Police soldiers hurried over to Nile while some started chasing after me. For a moment I couldn't figure out why they were after me. But as long as I'm with Breeze, he won't let them catch up to me.

"Let's go, Breeze. I think it's time to show them what you truly made of." I declared. Breeze whined happily after I said that. Soon after Breeze started to slow down into a stop. When I looked behind us I saw the Military Police were coming close. Then just as they were about to grab onto me Breeze reared up suddenly scaring the horses of the Military Police and galloped back past the stables and back to where I sneaked away from Hanji, Levi, Erwin, and the titans. After a while the Military Police were still following me. I snickered as it seemed like Breeze can't get rid of them.

Suddenly as I was looking back I realize that Breeze just pasted right through Hanji, Levi, and Erwin. I wanted to stop but the Military Police were still hot on our trail. Even they galloped through Hanji, Levi, and Erwin. After a while of thinking I decided that we could lose them through the city. Quickly I grabbed a stern grip onto Breeze's reins and steered him through the city. Breeze knew what I was trying to do and he allowed me to take control. As Breeze was easily jumping over countless numbers of people and objects I couldn't help have the feeling that the Military Police were still hot on our tracks. When I looked back they were still there. Now I was angry and I just wanted to completely lose them. The only way to do that now is either to rely on Levi and the Survey Corp to save me or let Breeze fly.

* * *

**Please leave me your comments down below. Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

****I don't own many characters except for my OC. Many characters rightfully belong to Hajime Isayama!****

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 10

When I say let Breeze fly I literally meant fly. The day that I found Breeze was the day that I found a Pegasus. The only way Breeze got away from that titan long ago was by flying. Even though he had an injured leg it still kept him from flying. Ever since then Breeze concealed his wings well. But now was the only time to let him use it. For a moment I was a bit concern since it's been a long time since Breeze has flown. I worried that Breeze has forgotten how to fly. Before I could even tell him to fly, he suddenly flew high into the air. I looked down below the citizens and the Military Police were all in shock. Flying this high with Breeze made me feel calm and happy. Feeling this soft wind blow in my face made me forget that I belong down bellow. I just wanted to stay up here forever and so did Breeze. Later when I looked down below again Breeze was flying high above the Survey Corp's headquarters and I saw Levi, Erwin, and Hanji all starring up at us. As I looked around I also saw the two titans were looking up at me. I almost fainted at the sight of that.

Before I knew it I somehow slipped off Breeze and I was falling. Quickly I reached for my 3D Maneuver Gear for the hand grips so I could shoot out the grappling hooks. Once I got the hand grips I quickly aimed for the roof of headquarters and started my gas tank so I could get a smoother landing. But as soon as I started the gas tank the strings of the grappling hook became dull and weak and I started to fall faster instead of slower. Now I started to panic. The only thing I could do was whistle for Breeze. With all the air in me I whistled as loud as I could. Just as I did that the grappling hooks no longer stayed on the roof and I was falling even faster. Suddenly I even panicked more, but then Breeze came up underneath me just in time and went for a landing.

The moment Breeze hit the ground I collapsed on the ground in a daze and still in panicked mode. Everything around me became all dizzy and I couldn't feel my body anymore. Soon my eye lids became heavy and they closed. Last thing I remembered hearing was Hanji, Levi, and Erwin's worried voices coming closer and Breeze's whining. Later I felt something cold brush up against my face and body. Then I felt a shot of pain go through my left arm that my eyes opened and I straightened up. When I looked around me I was in Levi's room and beside the bed was what seemed like a doctor and he held a needle in his hand. Quickly I panicked and fell off the bed with a huge thump.

Later Levi burst through the door with Hanji and Erwin right behind him. Levi then helped me up while looking very worried at me. Then the doctor got up, packed his things and left. But before he did he talked with Erwin and Hanji outside the room while Levi stayed beside me. I couldn't help cling onto him as he hugged me. Afterwards he pulled away and started scolding me.

"What were you thinking when you pulled that kind of stunt? You could've died!" Levi scolded. Then Hanji and Erwin came in and just watched as Levi continued to scold at me.

"What were you thinking galloping past us like that? What were you doing running away from the Military Police when they were trying to help? What were you thinking when you released your grappling hooks?" Levi continued. After hearing that I knew that that was a total lie.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… hold on a second. What do you mean by trying to help?" I questioned.

"Nile and his group came in to help you take care of Breeze but then you took off like that! That's why they started to chase you! They wanted an explanation!" Levi explained.

"You must be joking! Nile was completely drunk when he came in! He tried to make love with me! I tried running away but his grip was too tight! Then Breeze kicked the stall door open and he helped me get away from Nile's group because they too were trying to make love with me! If you thought I'd be that stupid then I would've allowed myself to be taken by them! That's the only reason why I was running from them! I didn't release my grappling hooks! My gear was sabotage! My ropes became dull and weak and then the hook wouldn't stay! What did that doctor inject into me? My arm is starting to go numb."

"Wait, Nile was drunk?"

"Yeah he was dead drunk. The smell of alcohol was so bad that I almost fainted. Now what did that doctor inject into me? My arm is going numb."

"Relax, it's only a pain killer for your nerves. After you collapsed on the ground you were frozen in shock and your body wouldn't move. We had to get a doctor to give you the shots regularly to relax your nerves."

"What do you mean regularly?"

"You've been asleep for three days straight. Your body was in completely frozen. That was how dangerous it was. You had me worried for those three days. Just ask Erwin and Hanji. I couldn't sleep and I continued to lose my appetite." When I looked over at Hanji and Erwin they both were nodding. How is it my fault? If I continued to wait for them to save me I could've been dead. Just hearing him say that made me angry and I couldn't control myself.

"Well if I was to wait for you or anyone else to save me then I might as well be dead right now! I thought you promise to protect me and be at my side forever! Well just now you took the side of the Military Police! How do you think that made me feel? I could've just run away! But no I chose to stay because I wanted to be at your side! Here you are taking the other side! Plus you just blamed me for your lack of sleep and eating! You could've just ignored me like everyone else usually does! I thought I could trust you… but I guess I was wrong." I shouted. Then tears fell and I ran out of the room. I heard Levi call after me and I felt his presence following me. He continued to call out to me but I ignored him and continued to run. Once I got outside the building I whistled for Breeze. Afterwards I quickly hopped onto Breeze and we galloped away.

Later Levi was following us, but I continued to ignore him. Since now I wanted to be alone I thought about going to the only place where I thought I felt happy. Quickly I kicked Breeze and he took off while Levi still continued to follow on ground. If Levi was going to follow then I might as well show him something that I never showed anyone else, not even Petra. Soon Breeze started to get tired and I allowed him to land. Once we landed Levi caught up to us.

"Lilly wait up. Listen I'm-" Before Levi could finish talking I cut him off short.

"Levi, save what you have to say for later. Right now just follow." I told him. As we continued to ride in silence we soon got close to Wall Maria. I could tell Levi was going to urge me to go back, but I wasn't going to listen. What I was going to do was something I wanted to do long ago, but never got a chance to. About a half an hour later we reached a forest just outside of Wall Maria. Then I got off my horse and started to walk the rest of the way with Breeze following behind me and Levi following. While we were going deep into the forest I saw some flowers in the corner of my eye and I quickly picked them from the ground and continued walking. Soon we reached a huge clear field in the middle of the forest with two stone tablets sticking up from the ground in the middle.

As I continued to go forward Breeze stayed behind, but Levi continued to follow. Once I got close enough I went on my knees and placed the flowers I picked up earlier and placed them in front of the two stone tablets. When I turned to Levi he seemed a bit confused and I knew anyone who saw this might be as well for the first time.

"Levi, these are my parents' graves. They died right here long ago. I thought I might as well put their graves here. After I put their graves up I promise myself not to come back until I found someone I could trust other than Breeze. But when I found Petra I became too caught up in training and everything else that I couldn't come back here. Now that I have this time I thought I might as well show you. You're the very first I've ever shown anyone." I explained while trying to hold back my tears. Suddenly Levi pulled me close to him and held me tightly. Just like that I couldn't hold my tears anymore and I started to cry.

"Lilly, I'm sorry for not believing your side of the story before. I should've guessed that Nile would do such things to you. But I guess that I got too caught up with worries that I was completely blinded and I couldn't see how you truly felt back then. From now on I promise to be by your side always. I won't let another thing like this happen again. We should get going. A titan might show up here any moment. I'm the only one with a 3D Maneuver Gear equipped." Levi apologized.

"Levi…. for some reason after my parents were killed here no titan even dared to step foot into the forest. I saw it long ago a group of titans headed towards the forest but they all stopped and turned around. It's as if something was scaring them from this place."

"That's weird. Still we better get going. I don't think Erwin would be getting happy complaints while we're gone and I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to tell us them either." I giggled and then got up. As we were heading back to our horses the ground started to shake and a shriek was coming from behind us. The moment I turned around behind us Levi hooked onto a tree and pulled me up along with him. Our horses immediately took off as well and soon a group a titans rampaged through the open field where we were and were heading over to my parents' grave. Quickly I struggled out of Levi's grip as he held me tight.

"Lilly it's not worth dying over your parents' trampled grave! We have to go!" Levi argued.

"No I won't let them trample over it! I worked too hard to earn the money to get somebody to dig their graves here! I won't let it go to waste!" I shrieked. After a while I was able to break free and carefully landed back on the ground. Then I stood in front of my parents' grave and prepared for the worst while I heard Levi shouting and coming after me. Just as they continued to come closer I panicked and shouted for them to stop.

"STOP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Immediately all the titans froze, looked at each other, and then turned around and went back to where they came in from. For a moment I was confused, but then Levi hugged me tightly in relief. Then he scolded me for doing such a stupid thing.

"What were you thinking? What if those titans didn't stop? What if they continued and they started eating you? What would you do then?" Levi scolded.

"Well one I could transform and then attack them." I countered.

"What if you didn't transform? Then what would you do? Or what if there were too many of them that you couldn't kill them? Stop making me worried like that!"

"…I'm sorry… I promise not to do it again."

"Listen, I'm sorry for blaming you for making me worried. But I just really don't want to lose you. If I lost you then I wouldn't know what to do with myself anymore."

"It's alright. I deserved to be scolded at like that. But what's bothering me right now is that why did the titans listen to me?"

"I don't know. We better get going before more comes our way." I nodded and we both called our horses and we were off. As we went back I couldn't help wondering why they listened. Then it brought me a memory of long ago when the titans attacked my village. They ignored me and continued to eat everyone else. Why are they listening to me and treating me differently? If Eren isn't being treated the same then why am I? There were too many questions that I just can't figure out what is wrong with me anymore.

* * *

**Please don't forget to write me review/comments down below. Hope you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

****I don't own many characters except for my OC. Many characters rightfully belong to Hajime Isayama!****

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 11

When we got back Hanji was all too close to me and Levi kicked her right in the face. I was worried again but Hanji seemed all better when she heard Levi talking to Erwin about titans. She then immediately got up and went all too close to Erwin and Levi now. Erwin seemed to be amazed when Levi told him that I stopped a group of titans from continuing to charge towards her.

"This is amazing, can you tell me how she did it exactly?" Hanji questioned. Before Levi could scold at her she came back to me and started asking questions.

"Lantsov, what were you feeling when you saw those titans charging at you? What was Levi doing when this was happening?" Hanji continued. Suddenly Levi kicked Hanji right at the head and knocked her out cold.

"Levi why did you do that for?" I asked. Levi smiled, gently slid his hand into mine, and started walking into the building while still holding my hand. As I was looking back Erwin was shaking his head and Hanji was still knocked out.

"She didn't have to question me as to what I was doing. That's why I kicked her." Levi replied.

"I think you over did it just a bit?"

"Don't worry about it. She'll come to once she hears the word titan. I swear there's nothing I can do to get rid of her. She does the most unthinkable things that I really don't want to talk about ever."

"It could've have been that bad."

"It was. It was all for her tests that she went to extreme to do them." Now I was started to be a bit more worried about Hanji. But as soon Levi brought me to his room I lost all my worries. While we were in Levi's room he continued to tell me awesome stories of his past kill that it made me forget all about the questions I had before. Later Erwin came in and told us that there was a meeting that Levi needs to attend.

"Erwin, would it be alright if Lilly came with me?" Levi asked.

"Still protective of your girl aren't you? Of course, I already knew you would ask that. By the way what really happened while you were gone?" Erwin asked. Levi looked over to me knowing that my parents' grave was a secret.

"Do you want to tell him or let me tell him?" I stated.

"You can tell it if you want. I don't really care. It's your secret so you should be the one to decide." I sighed and tried to relax even though I was tensing up more.

"I led Levi to my parents' grave in a forest just outside of Wall Maria. At first no titans were around. But just as we were leaving a group of titans attacked and Levi held me up on a tree. The titans continued to charge at my parents' grave. I worked so hard to earn the money to get someone to bury them there. So I slipped out of Levi's grip and I rushed in front of my parents' grave. Then out of reflex I shouted stop and they all froze. They turned to each other and then they turned around and went back to where they came in from." I announced.

"That's very odd. Did Levi come after you after you escaped his grip?" Erwin asked. Levi immediately turned red with embarrassment.

"He did and he gave me a hard scolding afterwards and then apologized."

"Well at least he was being sweet and nice to you. Now we best get going or we'll be late for the meeting."

"What's the meeting about Erwin?" Levi questioned. As we were walking into the carriage Erwin didn't say a word and he seemed to be on high alert. Then once we got going Erwin was still on high alert and he finally answered Levi's question.

"This meeting is very personal and it has to do with Lantsov. Intentionally Lantsov was to come as well so you really didn't have to ask." Erwin replied.

"Who are we meeting with?" Levi asked.

"We are meeting up with Eren and Annie at the dungeon. So we're going to need Lantsov here as well."

"Having all the titan shifters together in one place? Don't you think that's a little bit dangerous?"

"It is and it'll bring attention to those who are curious. If you're starting to get what I mean then we have nothing more to say." After Erwin finished talking I already could tell what he was planning on doing. Carefully I looked around the building roof tops and found some sneaky Survey Corp soldiers.

"Erwin do you have us under surveillance?" I asked. Levi's eyes widen with surprise while Erwin continued to stay calm and alert. With a little nod I figured out exactly what Erwin was planning to do. Somehow Erwin sensed that there were more titan shifters within the walls who had the same idea as Annie. With this plan it will draw all the others hopefully. Sadly Levi still didn't get it, so I leaned in close and whispered it into his ear.

"_Erwin is trying to attract the attentions of more titan shifters within the wall who have the same idea as Annie._" I whispered. Levi finally understood and slid his hand into mine once again. I couldn't help feeling the heat of embarrassment flowing throughout me considering Erwin was right in front of us. In the corner of my eye I saw Erwin smile a bit and I completely felt awkward. Later the carriage stopped and Erwin became worried looking while Levi became stiff. Here I was still acting calm, cool, and collected as I stared at the door. Moments later the door flew open and I could see Military Police soldiers lined up with guns pointing straight at us. In the distant I saw the Survey Corp soldiers that were keeping close eye pause and were ready at any moment to come in and attack. Later Nile came walking into view and I snickered in disgust.

"Nile what is going on? Why are we being halted?" Erwin questioned. Nile smiled crookedly and it made me tense up a bit.

"We're here to stop you from proceeding to the dungeon where Eren and Annie are. If you didn't think we'd notice what you were up to then you're wrong. Now if you would please step outside the carriage. All of you, now!" he explained. Erwin was the first to go out followed by Levi and finally me. I couldn't help stare coldly at Nile as I knew something was up. Next to me I could see Levi itching to hold his blade from his 3D Maneuver Gear at Nile's neck. Gently I placed a hand on Levi's shoulder to try and calm him down. Suddenly Nile then grabbed my arm and pulled me farther away from Levi and Erwin.

"Lilly!" Levi shouted. Just as he was about to chase after me the soldiers around them prepared their guns as a warning and Levi froze. As Nile was still pulling me farther and farther away I couldn't help struggle. His grip was too tight and I smelled alcohol once again. Why does Nile have to get so drunk?

"Nile why are you doing this?" I questioned as he still dragged me towards another carriage. Before I knew it he threw me into the carriage and rode along inside as well. Once the carriage started moving he still wouldn't let go of me.

"I'm doing this to get back at you for all the trouble over the past few years!" Nile replied angrily. I started to question what I did wrong. I was a kid back then so most of it I could still barely remember. Suddenly the carriage jerked and I hit the side of the carriage. When I looked outside we were moving really fast as if he was trying to get away from someone. Soon I realize who he was trying to escape from. It was the soldiers that Erwin hired to keep watch that were sneakily moving through the city following and keeping a close eye on us. One of them I recognized as a classmate from training school who was Bertolt as I caught a quick glimpse of him from the window.

Suddenly the carriage came to a screeching halt and I jerked off the seat away from Nile. Immediately I kicked the door open and ran outside. I could hear Nile cursing behind me as I continued to run. Soon after Bertolt swung around and lifted me up onto the roof. As I tried to catch my breath I could hear Nile shouting and cursing. Then before I could thank Bertolt he lifted me up once more and started to carry me through the air and away from the following Military Police soldiers. Later Bertolt took a sharp turn and lost the Military Police soldiers just like that. For the time being we hid in secret alley.

Later another classmate from training school came around that I recognized as Reiner. We continued to hide in the secret alley for a long time. I started to get bored, but I knew that if I went back to Levi I'll be caught by the Military Police again. So for now I just have to trust these two who were hired by Erwin to protect me.

"How much longer do we have to stay here, Reiner?" I asked. Reiner was too busy to even look back at me. He was on complete high alert and wouldn't stop surveying the area. Bertolt on the other hand was sitting beside me looking a bit red. As I continued to stare at Bertolt it seemed as though he kept getting redder and redder. I couldn't help wondering if Bertolt liked me. If he did I surely wouldn't tell Levi otherwise he just might kill Bertolt just for that. We were still in the secret alley up until late in the night. It started to get freezing outside. I was only left with a skinny T-shirt and shorts. Later Bertolt took off his Survey Corp jacket and threw it over my shoulders.

"Here put this on. It should keep you warm tonight." Bertolt offered. I accepted the jacket and I felt a bit warmer.

"Bertolt, how much longer do I have to stay here?" I asked.

"We have to stay here until Erwin comes around to pick you up. He said it might take a while." He answered. I sighed while trying to keep myself warm as Bertolt's jacket no longer was warm to me.

"Isn't there another place we can go to that isn't so cold?"

"I'm sorry this is the only place we are instructed to stay and keep you safe." Reiner declared. As I looked over to him he was still surveying the area very carefully and answered me without even looking at me. Sometimes I thought of Reiner a jerk considering we did fight each other sometimes. Later I heard footsteps coming this way and the two of them quickly had their handgrips on their blades prepared to attack whoever posed a threat. Moments later it was only another classmate showed up known as Jean. He was wearing a Survey Corp jacket so Bertolt and Reiner both relaxed a bit.

"Sheez who did the two of you mistake me as?" Jean questioned. Reiner snickered and continued to survey area. It seemed like he was going to stay with us for a while. But I really wanted Levi to be here with me. Afterwards I couldn't help wonder if Levi couldn't sleep and is worried about me. I really missed Levi and wished he could be here at least to comfort me even if it was for a little while. Before long I somehow fell asleep with this really cold temperature outside.

* * *

**If you wish for me to update as soon as possible, it would really help me to know what your opinions are through your comments. So please post a comment for at least each new chapter so I can guarantee you that I will write the next few chapters faster. It would be a really big help even if you just say it was good. So please leave a comment down below. :)**

****Special thanks to IKhandoZatman for your comments! They inspire me every time I read them!:) **  
**


	12. Chapter 12

****I don't own many characters except for my OC. Many characters rightfully belong to Hajime Isayama!****

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 12

As I was asleep my dream felt very realistic. I was walking in a forest when suddenly I was chased by a whole bunch of titans. My instinct was to run since I didn't have my 3D Maneuver Gear anymore. Plus I tried calling Breeze a couple of times already but he just didn't come for some reason. Soon after a while of running I was then cornered by a huge, hairy titan. For some reason the titans no longer were coming after me, but they were simply watching. Then hairy titan came closer and closer to me. Just as I thought I was going to be picked up and eaten I felt a soft gently pat on my head.

When I looked back at the hairy titan he was smiling happily for some reason. Later he then carefully lifted me onto his hand and started carrying me away. As I looked back at the group of titans they all disbanded and didn't bother to follow. I couldn't help wondering if the hairy titan was controlling them. Then as I brought my attention back to him he was still smiling at me.

"_Hello Lilly, it's been a while hasn't it?_" the hairy titan spoke. Quickly I was confused and never thought that titans could actually speak. As I continued to watch and listen the hairy titan started to slow down. Finally the hairy titan stopped and it carefully placed down in an open area. In the middle of the open area were two stone tablets that looked very familiar to my parents' graves. Soon I realize that the hairy titan brought me back close to Wall Maria in the forest that I had my parents buried. I turned back to the titan and started questioning him.

"Why did you bring me here?" I questioned. The hairy titan continued to smile, straightened up, and started to leave. Quickly I hurried after him and continued to question him.

"How do you know my name? Why do you say it's been a while? Have we met before? You can't leave me with all these questions!" I continued. Before I knew it a flash of light came out of nowhere and blinded me. When I was able to open my eyes I realize that it was only a dream and I was still in the secret alley with Bertolt, Ymir, and Reiner. I sighed in relief though I could've wished I understood what it meant.

"Are you alright, Lantsov?" Ymir asked. I looked up at her and she showed no signs of caring other than asking the question. But when I looked at Reiner and Bertolt they were both looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine… why do you ask?" I replied.

"You were talking in your sleep as you reached out into the air for no reason. What were you dreaming?" Reiner announced. Before I could ask what exactly they heard when my stomach suddenly started to growl louder and louder.

"That's right. You haven't eaten since lunch of yesterday didn't you? Here you can have this." Bertolt offered. He then held out a piece of bread and I slowly ate it. Since I was still here, I couldn't help wonder just how much longer will Erwin take to come and get me. Then I couldn't help wonder if Levi is very worried about me. After I finished my bread I looked up from the ground and asked Reiner when I can get out of here.

"Reiner, how much longer do I have to stay here?" I asked. He snickered before answering.

"If it will make you happy to know, you'll be leaving tonight when there's no moon light." He replied.

"Wait, wouldn't that make it hard for anyone to see?"

"Not necessarily. Anyways it's the best we can do to sneak you past the Military Police that are posted on the wall."

"Wait isn't Erwin going to pick me up? What are we doing at the wall?"

"Not anymore. We just got a letter saying Erwin can't pick you up and things still hasn't calmed down. So we were ordered to take you outside the wall until further notice." Quickly my eyes opened and I couldn't believe what I heard. Why haven't things calmed down already? Why can't Erwin pick me up? Why couldn't he just protect me from the Military Police or let Levi do it? Why do I have to go outside the wall? Just thinking all these questioned made my head ache. Throughout the night I was completely bored again with too many questions left unanswered in my mind. When midnight finally came, Reiner was right, there was no moonlight. So we all made our move towards the wall.

Like before Bertolt was the one who was lifting me around. Once we got to the wall we carefully climbed up and over. Afterwards we quickly made our escape on the horses that were out there. I shared a horse with Bertolt, but I really wished that I could've ridden on Breeze instead. But then I thought about it. If I were to call Breeze and when he does come he'll probably bring the Military Police along with him. I really didn't want to take that risk and jeopardize everyone else that is really working hard on keeping me safe. Soon we reached the Forest of Giants… again… and we rested up on the trees.

After a while when everyone already fell asleep, I couldn't sleep. There were just too many things going in my mind that I couldn't sleep or even think straight anymore. Soon I gave up forcing myself to sleep so I sat up and kept watch around us. Even though it was practically hard to see in the dark, I could still see some shadow outlines of the houses that were around. But then something caught my eye in the distant. It was a huge body shape figure walking around towards the wall. Quickly I tried shaking out my tired eyes and tried to see if I was seeing this correctly. Before I knew it the figure took a turn and was heading this way.

Suddenly just as I got up the figure disappeared and I came to conclude that I was just seeing things. But when I looked down below the tree there were four titans of different sizes all leisurely looking up at me. Quickly I flattened my back again the tree and tried to stay calm. Even though they couldn't reach all the way up here, I still couldn't help get all worried up by their stares. Why do the titans all pay attention to me and only me? This time just as I was about to look back down at the ground something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. Just as I looked to see what it was my hand slipped and I lost my balanced.

Luckily I didn't fall all the way to the ground, but I did landed hard on another branch on my stomach and made a huge sound. As I moaned in pain, Reiner and Ymir started to scold me for being careless. Later Bertolt helped me up, but my stomach was now in pain and hungry.

"What were you doing that made you fall?" Reiner questioned.

"Just be happy you didn't fall all the way down. Be thankful that that branch saved your fall." Ymir scolded. Then just when I was about to apologize my stomach growled really loudly and I became really embarrassed. I've never gone this long without eating anything. As Bertolt kept hold of me since I started to shake, I felt a bit more embarrassed.

"Leave her alone you two! She's been through a rougher time than us. Give her some space. She must've slipped when she was sleeping. You can't blame her like that." Bertolt stood up for me. When I looked up at Bertolt he seemed to be calm while Reiner and Ymir seemed to be irritated and uneasy. Then in the corner of my eye I saw that weird shadow again, but this time it was closer and it was bigger than what I expected. Afterwards I looked down at the ground and I saw the titans that were down there looking straight at the figure as well. Quickly I started to panic and grip onto Bertolt.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Quickly I pointed and everyone looked in that direction. Judging by their gasp, it must be trouble. Suddenly Bertolt lifted me up again and started rushing deeper into the forest with Reiner and Ymir following close behind.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"It's nothing. I can't believe it tracked us down this quickly." Reiner mumbled.

"I blame it on the two of you. It was your responsibilities to keep watch last night, but then the two of you fell asleep. Because of that we're in this situation." Ymir scolded.

"Easy for you to say you immediately fell asleep the moment we agreed to stay and rest."

"Oh yeah well who was the one that was really tired, huh?"

"Well you try dealing with Lantsov! She's a pain in the ass!" As they continued to argue about me, I could've wished that they didn't do it while I was around or at least not so loud. When I looked behind them the figure was picking up speed and it started to terrify me even more when I looked what was following us down below. I don't know why I started to become more scared to titans when I'm part titan and my goal is to wipe out the titans. Suddenly I snapped because I couldn't take this pressure anymore.

"Will you two both, shut up?! Right now we're being chased by a weird figure and a whole bunch of titans and all you can do is bicker! If you think that you're having it hard you should feel bad for Bertolt! He's the one that's practically carrying me most of the time! The two of you just bicker to yourselves too much and I'm sick of it! I just want this all to end! I just wish this was a dream! I want it to end!" I shrieked. Then they both fell silent while we were still trying to get rid of our followers. When I looked behind Reiner and Ymir again, this time I was able to see what exactly the figure was. It was the hairy titan from before in my dreams. But why was it chasing us? Why were Reiner, Bertolt, and Ymir running away from it?

"Reiner, Ymir, why are we running away from that hairy titan?" I questioned. Ymir snickered as Reiner looked much irritated than before.

"If she wants to know let her know." Ymir told Reiner. Reiner nodded before starting to explain it to me.

"First off, we call it the beast titan. Second we're running away from it because that beast titan wants us to fail." Reiner started.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Suddenly in the corner of my eye I saw a boulder flying in the air towards us.

"Watch out!" I shouted. Bertolt quickly shifted as well as Ymir, but Reiner was a bit slow. He got scratched on the cheek. Then suddenly a flash of lightning struck Reiner and the armored titan appeared. Could Reiner have been the armored titan the whole time? Immediately Reiner fought off the smaller titans and went to fight the beast titan. Even though the beast titan was twice its size, Reiner was fighting bravely.

"Wait, what about Reiner?" I asked.

"Reiner knows what he's doing. We got to get you away from him. We can't slow down." Ymir replied. As we continued I couldn't help think if Bertolt and Ymir were also titan shifters. Then that meant I walked away from Erwin and Levi stupidly.

"Ymir, all of you lied to me. You weren't really following Erwin's orders were you? What are you planning on doing with me?" I confronted.

"Well since you figured it out I might as well fill you in on the situation. We're bringing you back into Wall Maria. There's something over in the city that we need you to do that will potentially help us survive."

"What do you mean? Why is the beast titan trying to stop us?"

"Tsk, you ask too many questions. We're trying to keep our titan shifting powers. For now they're still active within us. But soon we'll either end up losing that power, becoming a titan forever, or dying. But with you… you're the key to keeping us alive and all the other titan shifters out there. We need you to help us."

"Whose side are you on?"


	13. Chapter 13

****I don't own many characters except for my OC. Many characters rightfully belong to Hajime Isayama!****

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 13

"We're on our own side. We don't really care what happens to the normal humans or the titans. All we care about are all titan shifters like us." Ymir replied. My eyes widen in shock. Soon later we were out of the forest and back out on the plains again. There were no horses for us to call so we stopped at the last tree. Just as Bertolt was about to put me down he changed his mind and jumped. Ymir followed and we ended up on the shoulder of Reiner's titan form. Reiner was running with all his might. When I looked behind us I noticed there were no signs of titans following or that beast titan. Later we stopped once again up on a high tree and Reiner changed back.

Reiner seemed pretty exhausted and he was still a bit smoking even after changing back. I started to become worried. Levi must be really worried of me just suddenly disappearing like that. There had to be a way for me to get back. Even if I do get back, I'll just be causing everyone trouble. But then again I already caused everyone tons of trouble.

"Are you alright, Lantsov?" Reiner asked as he sat down beside me. This time he seemed a bit kinder and more caring towards me, but why? I nodded yes and he seemed to have relaxed a bit more. Why would he start having a change in heart? What was he trying to gain by being nicer to me?

"How about you, are you alright?" I asked. Reiner nodded and turned away. Later Bertolt took sat on the other side and we talked. Soon after Ymir changed too and this seemed a bit strange so I backed away in fear.

"What are you trying to do?" I questioned.

"We're doing nothing. Can't we be kind to you?" Ymir replied.

"You weren't kind before."

"Well so far we're very close to Wall Maria. All we have to do it get in and tell you what to do afterwards. Then everything should go back to normal. So we thought about what Bertolt said to us and we thought we should at least give you a break." Reiner declared.

"There's another reason. I'm positive you're trying to hide something from me."

"Lantsov, relax, I don't think Reiner or Ymir are up to something. More or less after you snapped at them they're probably trying to make up for that." Bertolt announced. I shook my head in disbelieve and turned away. Why can't this be a dream right now? I want this to end. I don't want to go through this anymore. I want to be with Levi. I won't continue if this would hurt him. Suddenly both my mind and heart ached and I felt weak. Later I felt Bertolt's hands on my shoulder.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked. I ignored him and continued to face away from him. After that I chose not to talk to any of them and just followed what they told me to do. Later after we went into the city past Wall Maria, they lead me down a path to a house that completely collapsed and blood was all over the place. Somehow a vision came to me and I saw Eren and Mikasa being dragged away from the house, from their mother, from being titan food. Last thing I saw was the titan eating what seemed to be Eren and Mikasa's mother. Afterwards the vision ended and Ymir had a knife in her hand. Quickly I backed away, but then I ran into Reiner who then held me tightly in place as Ymir came closer with the knife. Just as I was about to faint, Bertolt stepped in front of me and stopped Ymir.

"What are you doing Bertolt? Step aside so we can get this through with." Ymir ordered. Bertolt shook his head with disagreement.

"If we make her transform she'll just go chaotic. She hasn't transformed ever since fighting Annie. Even when she fought Annie she was thinking about it. If you make her transform with her having the thought of fear then she'll run away. I think the best way to do this is make Reiner, who is the strongest out of the rest of us to do this." Bertolt explained. Ymir then snickered and then put the knife away. Afterwards Reiner released his grip on me and walked away from us before transforming. Then after that he started to remove the bits and pieces of the collapsed house until it revealed a stairs leading downstairs. While Ymir, Bertolt, and I went down Reiner stayed up to keep an eye on things while he was still in his titan form.

As we descended down I couldn't help get a cold chill down my spine. At the bottom of the stairs was a hallway leading to a door. Ymir then pulled out a key and unlocked the door. When I took a closer look at the key it looked exactly like Eren's key that he wears around his neck. But how did Ymir get it from him? While we were going in I quickly took the key and hid it in my shirt pocket when Ymir and Bertolt weren't looking. All around the room were sketches, drawings, and other things that were hanged all around to cover the walls. Plus all around the floor were books, papers, pictures, and all sorts of things scattered about.

While Ymir and Bertolt started looking about I started picking up the pictures that were all around the floor. As I took a look at each one of them I couldn't help noticing it was Doctor Jaeger with Eren, Mikasa, and his wife. In each picture they seemed to be all happy. In all the pictures were the same family photo, but with a different background. Then I started to take a closer look at each background. One picture was by a tree, their house, in a field of flowers, and finally a forest. When I took a closer look at the last one I couldn't help seeing some titans in the background hiding in the forest.

The titans seemed to be starring at someone or something so when I started to follow their eyes they all pointed to Doctor Jaeger. But why were they starring at him? Then it remind me of me when whenever I was around a titan they would always stare at me. Could Doctor Jaeger be a titan shifter as well? Later Ymir shouted she found something and I turned to face Ymir and Bertoltwho were now looking at a book. Gently I placed the pictures down at the table and went over to them. As I started to look at the book, there were pictures of a gem and writing that I couldn't read.

"This books is talking about how this gem can initially save us, if you were wondering what it was about." Ymir announced. As she continued to read it I couldn't believe what I heard. When I putting this all into my head all I came up with was me practically dying to save everyone else and so I then started to get dizzy and sick at the same time. Suddenly there was a huge crash and the ground shook violently. Soon it seemed as though this basement wasn't going to hold any longer. So Bertolt grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me out of there with Ymir following close behind. Once we were above ground again we all were witnessing Reiner being buried on top of a whole bunch of titans. Immediately Ymir transformed and rushed in to help. Bertolt started pulling me through the streets away from the chaos.

Just as we were about to turn a corner, a titan came out of nowhere and was about to attack. Without a moment too late, Reiner and Ymir came to the rescue while also giving us a lift. As we were running Ymir handed me the book from the basement just before I looked behind us and panicked.

"Bertolt, Reiner, Ymir, the beast titan!" I shouted. Suddenly the beast titan was getting closer to us and I started to panic as I saw more titans coming at us as well. Now it was gamble of survival. The only way I can get out of this alive is if I trust Bertolt, Reiner, and Ymir. Quickly I turned to Bertolt and gave him my serious face.

"Bertolt, I need you to trust me. Right now I trust all three of you. If this continues none of us will survive. I can get rid of most of the smaller titans. But I'm going to need to borrow you're 3D Maneuver Gear." I explained. Bertolt nodded and quickly took off his 3D Maneuver Gear and I tried my hardest to put it on as fast as I could. Sadly Bertolt's gear was huge on me so it took me a while to get it smaller and tighter. But when I did get it to become tight I immediately did my calculations and Survey. There were six titans to the right, four to the left, and the beast titan along with five titans in the middle. Then from there I decided to take out the left and heads towards the right. Quickly I went to work as Reiner, Bertolt, and Ymir were still running.

Within an instant I took out the left and began to work on the middle. The middle was surprisingly hard considering that the beast titan was swatting at me so I had to constantly hook and release to avoid getting tangled. When I took out the smaller titans in the middle I finally took out the rest of the smaller ones to the left. Afterwards I quickly hurried back to Bertolt and returned his gear back to him.

"We're still being followed by that beast titan." Bertolt stated. I nodded and did some more calculations. It was already hard enough that whenever I was close around him he continued to swat at me, so I had to go a different perspective. Then I thought about coming from high above to take him out, but then I could just miss and end up potentially broken. Afterwards I thought about transforming, but I really haven't even tried fighting as I titan yet after the accident. But right now it was a gamble and every decision I don't do might lead all of us to our dome. Quickly when I saw Bertolt had his gear on I explained to him my plan.

"Bertolt, I'm going to need you to cut me out after I slow down the beast titan. Please be careful that you don't cut off more parts than you have to." I explained. Bertolt nodded and I immediately jumped off. Behind I could hear Reiner screeching to a halt and stepping into a defensive position. Slowly the beast titan came closer and I prepared myself for the worst. Hopefully I can keep control and only attack the beast titan. Quickly I brought my hand up to my mouth and bite down as hard as I could. Instantly blood splattered and lightning struck me. Afterwards I could feel extensive heat rushing through me but it really didn't burn. When I opened my eye I was taller, but still smaller than the beast titan. It seemed like this time I'm going to be in complete control and hopefully I won't lose any of my memories in the process unlike the first time.

Quickly I charged full speed right at the beast titan. Then I leaned backwards forcing all my strength and weight to throw the beast titan into one of the empty houses. Surprisingly I easily picked the beast titan up and threw him right into the empty houses. Afterwards the beast titan laid still and before long I lost conscious and I couldn't remember anything after that. When I came to I was up in a tree again and my head hurt. As I looked around it seemed as though I was in some kind of room on a comfy bed. Later Bertolt came in and handed me some food.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as I started shoving food into my mouth. I continued to fill my mouth with food until I almost choked for a moment. That must've been the only time I was so hungry that I wasn't going to wait a second longer when there's food around. After I finished eating I felt tired all over again, but then I remembered that I wanted to ask Bertolt where we were.

"Bertolt, where are we?" I asked.

"We're in an abandoned farm house. There were some horses that stayed around here and we found some saddles and food. So after we got away from the beast titan we agreed to stay here. We have everything we need here so there's no worries." He replied.

"What happened after I threw the beast titan? I blacked out after that. And I can't seem to remember anything after that."

"Well first I didn't even have to cut you lose because you immediately lost all your energy to sustain the titan form so the titan slowly disintegrated and you came out easily. After that we just ran the whole way. We took a couple of breaks for the night and continued moving again. You were unconscious for two days."

"That long!"

"Yeah, I guess since it was your second time transforming and trying to keep control. But you were amazing. For one of your size you're extremely strong. Anyways if you're still feeling tired you can go back to sleep. Reiner and Ymir are on look out so things should be alright."

"Bertolt…"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"When I can go back?"

"Go back where?"

"When I can go back to the Survey Corps?" Bertolt fell silent. He turned around and left without even answering. That couldn't be a good sign. Then I started to cry, missing Levi.

* * *

**If you like this then you should check out the other stories in my best friend's community that I work as a staff. Community name: Levi Rivaille/OC. If you wish to work as a staff then just pm this user, DragonTamer147. It'd be a great help to my friend. For those One Piece fans who love Trafalgar Law check out my community, Love Trafalgar Law for some stories I thought you might like. Thanks for reading! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

****I don't own many characters except for my OC. Many characters rightfully belong to Hajime Isayama!****

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 14

After a while of crying, I fell asleep. As I slept I was dreaming again and my dream seemed like it was real again. This time I was with Levi in his room. Immediately I ran up to him and hugged him. But instead of hugging me back he pushed me away and snickered angrily. I was confused since this was the first time Levi has ever done that to me. When I reached out for his hand he slapped me really hard across the face.

"Get out of my room! I don't ever want to see you again!" he shouted. Instantly my heart began to sink. Too many questions were going through my head again. Why would he say that to me? What have I done to deserve this? Is this real or not?

"Levi…" Just as I was about to ask him, he cut me off and shouted more at me.

"Don't ever call me Levi again! Don't call me Captain either! Just don't even talk to me anymore! Get out of here! You're not wanted anymore! We've had just about enough of titan shifters around here! All we need is two and that's enough! Leave! You're relieved from the Survey Corps!" he announced. Immediately my heart was shattered and tears rushed out. Quickly I ran out of there only to have exited the building and was witnessing the city being destroyed just like the city inside Wall Maria long ago. I was just standing there trying to handle all this and the titans just completely ignored me just like before. Later I was picked up by the beast titan and carried away.

"_You didn't have to go through that. You shouldn't have trusted and followed those titan shifters. I came to pick you up and protect you. But here you are, lonely and broken. Leave them now before this really happens._" The beast titan spoke. It then gently placed me in the middle of a Lilly patch and left. As the smell of Lilies relaxed my mind and engulfed my mind with peace I suddenly remembered Levi. Tears ran down my face again as I remembered the day he said he wanted to call me Lilly because he thought it suited me. Soon after everything around me disappeared and I was stuck in the dark, lonely and broken, just like the beast titan said.

Suddenly I jerked up and I found myself still in the room that I woke up after losing conscious in the first place. Then I started to question if the beast titan was right. So far it seemed like the beast titan wants to stop Reiner, Bertolt, and Ymir from doing something that would hurt the world. Carefully I got up from the bed and walked over to the window and looked outside. It was bright outside and the birds were chirping energetically. In the distant there was some kind of flower patch and I felt drawn to it. Later I went downstairs to find Bertolt asleep on the couch. He seemed really exhausted and so I quietly snuck past him. Once I got outside I looked around to find Reiner and Ymir both on high alert and was surveying the area very precisely. It seemed like they didn't see me.

I thought about it really quickly and concluded that it would be best if I didn't tell them. So quickly I sneaked past them and hurried to the flower patch. After I reached the flower patch I was amazed at all the different flowers there were. Each flower looked so pretty and beautiful. As I looked at each kind of flowers, I was a bit disappointed that I didn't see one Lilly flower yet. Later I finally found some Lilly flowers so I picked them and thought I should keep them. When I smelled them they were freshly scented and the smell calmed me. At that moment I also remembered Levi and tears slowly fell from my face.

Later when I looked to the distant again I saw the beast titan. It was smiling at me from the distance. So I walked towards the beast titan with tears still in my eyes. The beast titan then bent down while still smiling at me before we talked.

"_Hello Lilly. Isn't this better that we actually get to really talk to each other instead of your dreams?_" it spoke. I nodded and thought about the Lilly flowers that I picked and I offered them to it. The beast titan then accepted the flowers and happily sniffed them and smiled some more.

"_These are your favorite flowers right? How are you feeling? I was pretty amazed when you lifted me up and tossed me like that. You must've been exhausted afterwards._" It continued.

"Can you explain to me why am I experiencing this?" I asked.

"_I can, but I think it would be best if you figured it out yourself._"

"What do you mean? So far all I know is that I can transform into a titan and control some titans."

"_Well you're kind of close._"

"Huh?"

"_You can't control some. You control all. Technically you could even control me if you wanted to. You have that special power granted by the heavens to control any titan you want whether they're completely titan or shifters like your friends back there. All the titans out there already acknowledge you as their rightful leader. You might have notice that many of the titans that you encountered look at you and then just either leave you alone or stare at you. That means that they recognize you as their leader._"

"Yeah the staring part scares the heck out of me."

"_Well if you don't like it then just order them to stop. Whatever you order them to do they'll listen without hesitation._"

"That kind of explains what happened before."

"_You mean with your parents' grave and that group of titans charging at it? Then yes that is a perfect example._"

"By the way, they're not really my friends. They lied to me and told me that they were working for my Commander but then they really were trying to save themselves."

"_Well you have this opportunity to escape all this. If you like I can return you to back to that city you were in before with those two other titan shifters._"

"Really, you can do that?"

"_Of course, I'm under your orders._"

"Oh by the way, why do the other titans have to eat the humans? I mean it's not like they need to eat the humans in order to live. So why do they eat the humans?"

"_It's our survival instincts. We're fighting back to take back our lands that the humans took from us. We're trying to avenge our friends that were used to build the walls that surround the human cities._"

"Wait, what?"

"_It's true many of our friends were used to build your walls that you have now. They might seem like bricks to you but inside they're really filled with titans with our special hardening technique._"

"You mean the humans intentionally used titans to build the walls! How did that even happen? Can I use the hardening technique?"

"_Yes you can. All you have to do is think about the places you want to protect and they instantly become strong and hard. It was in the night when there was no moon or light. As you know we titans can't move in the dark and we were also foolish enough to have been lined up perfectly when it happened. Before long the humans covered every single titan with darkness forever and that's how they built the walls without trouble._" Immediately I started to think about everything with the wall. If Wall Maria was practically destroyed by Bertolt, who is the colossal titan, then that meant that all the titans within that wall potentially have the chance to break free after all those years. But then that doesn't mean that only Wall Maria is filled with titans. That means that all the walls are filled with titans and Levi and the others are in danger! Quickly I started to panic inside me.

"How fast can you get me to Wall Sina?" I questioned. The beast titan changed his happy smile to a very serious thinking face and it scared me a bit.

"_If you're planning on getting there fast I suggest you try to find a different titan. I'm very slow even if I do try to go fast to be honest._" It replied. I looked down disappointed and was left to think about my horse. Technically Breeze is the only one that can really get me back fast enough to warn everyone. The problem is if Breeze can hear my whistle from all the way here. Right now I'm just going to have to trust everything I have now that Breeze will hear it and come instantly. With all the air in me I brought my fingers to my mouth and whistled as loud as I could. At first nothing happen other than Reiner, Bertolt, and Ymir's angry voices coming closer. Just as I turned around expecting to see Reiner, Bertolt, and Ymir to come running towards me I was then greeted by Breeze and I was happy. Quickly I hoped onto Breeze and had him take off. Before we did I talked to the beast titan once more.

"Can you please hold back Reiner, Bertolt, and Ymir while I head back?" I asked. The beast titan nodded and I was off with Breeze. As Breeze was flying through the sky as fast as he could I couldn't stop thinking about Levi. What if he gets angry at me and he won't forgive me like in my dream? Or what if I do get released from the Survey Corps forever? Maybe I shouldn't even be doing this. Maybe I should let them all die. But thinking about how Levi, Erwin, and Hanji treated me made me want to continue forward no matter what. Later when Wall Sina was in plain sight my hopes were still high. Then when Breeze landed in front of the Survey Corps' headquarters I didn't wait a moment to even let anyone greet me. I hurried to Levi's room.

But when I entered Levi's room, he wasn't there. All his stuff was still there, but he wasn't here. I stood there wishing he was here. Later I was suddenly greeted by Hanji who was hugging me too tightly. As I tried to get out of Hanji's grasp I was slowly choking. When Hanji finally released me I was gasping for air desperately.

"Oh Lantsov you're alive! I'm so glad you're alive! I thought the Military Police got you but no you're here and you're alive!" Hanji shouted happily. When I finally caught my breath I started asking where Levi was and what happened around here.

"Hanji what happened while I was gone? Where's Levi?" I asked.

"After you disappeared, Levi and Erwin wouldn't stop constantly searching for you. When they concluded that you weren't in the city the two of them went outside to search for you. They said that they'll be coming back today in about an hour if I'm correct. I'm so glad you're alright. What happened to you?" Hanji replied.

"You wouldn't believe half the stuff that I would tell you."

"Tell me!" So I started from after I was pulled out of the carriage with Nile and how I was told to stay in hiding. An hour later I finished telling the whole story and Hanji happened to have been writing everything I was telling her. My story took up her entire fresh new notebook. Later I could hear Levi and Erwin's voices coming through the halls. I didn't wait a minute to even make sure that it was them. I just ran right out the room and happened to come right across them. The moment I saw Levi my heart raced and I ran up to him to hug him. Levi then hugged me tightly back and tears were coming out. I didn't want to let go of Levi at all and it seemed like neither did Levi. Feeling his hug again was just what I needed and now I no longer left lonely or broken. The beast titan was right, I should've left Reiner, Bertolt, and Ymir earlier so I could've avoid having to have felt that in the first place. When we stopped hugging each other Levi gently wiped away my tears and kissed me on the cheek right in front of Hanji and Erwin.

"_Levi…_" I whispered embarrassedly. Levi smiled while Hanji and Erwin both giggled. Even though I became embarrassed, I was happy that I was back with Levi. Now if only I can explain the situation to Levi and Erwin about the wall. But since for the moment I just didn't want to think about that. All I wanted right now was to tell Levi how much I missed him.

* * *

**If you like this then you should check out the other stories in my best friend's community that I work as a staff. Community name: Levi Rivaille/OC. If you wish to work as a staff then just pm this user, DragonTamer147. It'd be a great help to my friend. For those One Piece fans who love Trafalgar Law check out my community, Love Trafalgar Law for some stories I thought you might like. Thanks for reading! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

****I don't own many characters except for my OC. Many characters rightfully belong to Hajime Isayama!****

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Later Hanji and Erwin left Levi and me alone in his room. Levi then pushed me onto his bed and continued to hug me. Once in a while Levi would pull away to kiss me gently on the lips but then he would continue hugging me afterwards. After a while I could've sworn Levi was crying, but since he kept hugging me I wasn't too positive. Then when he pulled away this time he sat at the edge of the bed facing away from me, and hid his face in his hands. Now my hunch was right, but I felt bad so I went over to him, wrapped my arms around him from behind, and gently kissed his neck a couple of times. Levi then turned around and hugged me again. But I pulled away to find his eyes a bit red with tears in them and deep dark circles underneath the eye. Gently I wiped his tears away, nuzzled my forehead against his, smiled and slipped my hand into his.

"Lilly… I'm so sorry." Levi apologized. He then gently stroked my cheek and hugged me afterwards.

"Why are you apologizing for? You did nothing wrong. It was my fault for being so careless. I should be the one who's sorry. Plus I brought you worry." I replied.

"No… it was my fault. I should've tried to look for you sooner. But… I felt as though you wouldn't forgive me… I'm sorry."

"Please stop apologizing. It's not your fault, okay. We should be happy right now. We're back together. I missed you so much. Every second I was away from you I continued to think about you and miss you."

"I missed you too. You were the only thing that went through my mind when we were separated. This time I won't make another mistake. I'll risk getting myself in trouble if I have to just to be with you." Afterwards Levi stopped hugging me and gently kissed me. Later Hanji came in and told us that Erwin wanted to see us. So we went over to Erwin's room and the moment we stood in front of him I realize he was reading Hanji's notes that she took while I was telling her what happened.

"With these notes from Hanji everything that I've planned did exactly happen. I'm surprise that you actually made it back all by yourself. Now please give more details on the titans in the wall." Erwin announced. Levi then sat in one of the chairs across from Erwin and was listening intensively. I felt a bit embarrassed having to talk this out in front of Levi and Erwin.

"Well… I communicated with another titan… and the titan told me that… their friends have been built into the walls and that there land was taken from them from us so they're fighting back!" I stammered. I didn't know why but I was having trouble trying to tell them just that. But then after I said everything I had to say I felt completely relaxed.

"Can you talk to any titan?" Levi questioned. When I looked over at him Hanji suddenly grabbed onto my arm and pulled me outside. Then she pushed me in front of the two titans from before. Instantly just seeing them stare at me made my heart froze. When I wanted to run away Hanji kept pulling me back. Even when Levi was about to kill her she still forced me to stay. Finally I got really tired of this and I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"STOP!" Suddenly the two titans started going berserk. Then they broke free and started rampaging. They absolutely went after Hanji. When Levi was about to quickly move to me the two titans then went after him. So out of reflex he went in to kill them. But then the other Survey Corps soldiers that were watching moved in to protect and instantly the two titans went after them. Since I didn't want to see anyone else die I quickly pushed through the soldiers and held my hand out to stop them. Just like that they stopped and stared at me again.

"_Lilly-sama._" spoke the two titans. When I was about to feel scared and creped out, I didn't, but instead I felt really relaxed. Then one of the titans reached out its hand slowly towards me. Levi who was worried like hell was about to cause some more trouble.

"Levi, don't move. I can handle this. Trust me." I declared. Levi froze, but I could tell he was shaking with fear a tiny bit. Later the titan's hand gently picked me up and started cradling me in its arm. Afterwards the other titan got up and started walking away. I knew things wouldn't be so good if I didn't tell everyone to not move.

"Nobody pursue the titan. Instead step away from it and don't get in its path." I explained. Everyone listened and followed. As I watched the other titan walk off, it turned out it was going after some Lilies in a nearby garden and was walking back. Then it handed me the Lilies. With every movement the titans made Hanji was scribbling like hell next to Erwin trying to get everything down. Erwin was standing in place frozen and shocked. Levi on the other hand was fighting the urge to rush over to me and kill the titans. Here I was just being cradled and pampered by titans.

"_Lilly-sama._" the titans spoke once again. After a while I got really tired and bored, plus Levi seemed as though he was going to faint if I stayed any longer away from him.

"Can you please put me down?" I asked nicely. The titan that was cradling then gently placed me back on the ground and I hurriedly rushed over to Levi. Levi then hugged me really tightly but I was happy that he really cared about me. Later I helped get the titans under chains again and so that was the end of that. When I looked over at Hanji she seemed to be really happy considering that she got twelve whole notebooks filled with new research results. Afterwards Levi and I went back to his room. There Levi wouldn't let go of me. He was constantly hugging me and kissing me once in a while. Even though I liked it, I became a little worried at how Levi must've acted when I disappeared.

"Levi, what would you do if you find me dead?" I asked. At first I didn't realize that that flew out of my mouth until Levi pinned me to the bed looking angry. I knew that was a bad question to ask plus I never meant to ask it. What I didn't expect was Levi to still be kind and gentle. His grip wasn't too hard, his eyes were soft, and he was gently patting me on the head.

"Lilly… if I do find you dead, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I wouldn't stop thinking about you. I'd constantly visit your grave and bring you fresh Lilies. But I won't let that happen. I'll protect you to the very end no matter what. I'll love you forever." He declared. Instantly my eyes were filled with tears and my heart was racing. Suddenly I pulled my wrists away from his grip and hugged him. Levi hugged me back while my heart continued to race faster and faster.

"I love you too Levi. I'll try my hardest to protect you. I won't let any titan kill you." I declared. Then Levi nudged his head a bit against me and my heart raced even faster. Later Hanji came in looking excited and confused.

"Lantsov, I need you once more. We're going to do another experiment but this time with Eren and Annie. Plus I need to see if you can really use that hardening technique and if you can really control any titan or shifter." Hanji announced. Levi looked a bit annoyed, but I agreed to it. When we went back outside I notice they cleared the entire yard and moved the two titans further away. In the middle of the cleared yard stood Eren beside Annie who was tied up. So Hanji hurried me towards the middle. Then she gave a brief explanation.

"Okay, first I'm going to need Lantsov to try and control Annie and Eren. Then I'm going to need her to try to use that hardening technique with a nice battle against Annie and then with Eren to train him up. Afterwards I'm going to need to try all three of you to talk in your titan form. For now that should be it. Any questions?" Hanji explained. Eren and I shook our heads while Annie just shrugged her shoulders. Then Hanji untied Annie and hurried away. Immediately Annie tried punching and kicking both Eren and I. With luck I was able to dodge them but Eren on the other hand didn't do so well. Plus Annie wasn't going to stop.

"Annie, stop that!" I shouted. Annie then froze and was struggling to kick Eren again. Finally Annie stopped, turned around, and grunted. Quickly I hurried to Eren and helped him up. Next thing I knew Annie transformed into her titan form and was going after me. Immediately I transformed and tried to fight her like Hanji said that we should do. Annie was fast and precise, but she still couldn't get a hit on me. Then when I saw the perfect opportunity to attack I thought about my right hand hardening and punched with all the strength I had in me. Moments later Annie flew across the yard with fierce speed. When I looked at my hand, it was covered with some bluish crystals. Afterwards Annie transformed back and was looking really tired. Next was Eren and Eren was too chaotic the moment he transformed.

Surprisingly I was able to talk in my titan form and I was able to calm him down and get him to get control of himself. Afterwards Eren charged at me but I easily dodged it. Then when Eren was about to crush me I immediately picked him up and threw him across the yard. With luck and precision Eren stopped right in front of Hanji. While everyone around her ran for cover she stood there unaware of the situation she was in. Later Eren transformed back leaving me the last one to transform back. After I transformed back I got really dizzy and light headed. Next thing I knew Levi was carrying me bridal style. Quickly I got down and was trying to get rid of my blushing.

"That… was… AMAZING!" Hanji shouted. Before I knew it Hanji rushed over to me and hugged me really tightly. I was gasping for air as she tightened her grip by the minute. Then Levi kicked her off and broke her glasses. After that Annie went back to her cell, Eren stayed around, and I went back with Levi to his room. As I was relaxing on his bed, Levi went out to get us dinner and I was alone in his room. It was peaceful, but I really wanted Levi to be around to enjoy it with me. Before I knew it, I fell asleep before I even had dinner. Transforming was really hard work and is very tiring so I guess I was exhausted once again to the point that I fell asleep again.

* * *

Levi's POV

After getting both Lilly and I's dinner, I headed back for the room. But after I entered the room I found Lilly asleep on the bed. She looked really exhausted yet cute. So I quietly placed our dinner down, went over to her, gently picked her up, repositioned her on the bed, and pulled the blanket over her so she wouldn't get cold. Then before I went to eat my dinner I gently kissed Lilly on the forehead. As I was eating I couldn't stop staring at her while feeling a bit worried. Later Erwin popped in and told me he had something to talk with me. So I went outside of the room and into the hallway where Erwin and I talked.

"So Lantsov fell asleep." Erwin stated. I nodded and Erwin continued.

"I've been thinking… after today's experiment, I thought about using her hardening ability to close up the hole in Wall Maria." He continued.

"What are you insane? That means we have to risk getting a whole Army to Wall Maria past tons of titans and risk getting more complaints from the Imperial Capital!" I protested.

"Yes I'm well aware of that. But since we know now that Lantsov can control the titans we can just have her send all the titans away or even better, we can have her order some titans to protect us from other titans. We have to risk going back to Wall Maria and saving it from the titans. Plus Eren told me that there was something in his old house basement that can solve this mystery and extinct all the titans."

"What about Lantsov? She's part titan isn't she?"

"Yes she is but we have to risk it. There aren't a lot of titan shifters out there so we have to still risk it!"

"Forget it, I'm not doing it. I'm going to allow Lantsov to do this stupid suicide mission. Even if she can control the titans what if they somehow turn against her and stop listening to her? I promised her that I would protect her to the very end and that's what I'm doing now."

"Whether you like it or not it's to help humanity. That's just what Lantsov was committed to do. You can't change that. Even if you're only trying to protect her. We must risk it! I've already gotten you a new squad."

* * *

**Sorry for uploading this so late. I've been very busy all this week. Hopefully I can upload more chapters faster this week considering that i got a week off! :) Thanks again for reading and don't forget to leave me a comment.**

**Please help out DragonTamer147's community: Levi Rivaille/OC! **


	16. Chapter 16

****I don't own many characters except for my OC. Many characters rightfully belong to Hajime Isayama!****

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 16

"You did what?" I shouted.

"Relax, Levi. You still have Eren and Lantsov in your new squad, but you have a lot of other soldiers from the Trainee Squad that graduated along with Eren and Lantsov. Just be happy that I didn't have Hanji placed into your new squad." Erwin explained.

"I don't even know what is worst, you making me a new squad or you trying to do the most suicidal mission ever?"

"Anyways you have to wake Lantsov now and tell her what is going on. Otherwise what if she wakes up two or three days later? Then she only has a few days to prepare before we head out."

"Just when exactly are we putting this plan of yours into place?"

"A week from today we'll head out for Wall Maria."

* * *

Lantsov's POV

About six hours later when I woke up Levi was sitting beside me looking very worried and angry. So I got up and hugged him while smiling. But instead of becoming happy like usual he continued to be worried and angry.

"Levi, what's the matter? Why aren't you being happy and smiling?" I asked. Levi sighed, hugged me tightly, and then gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek. He then got up from the bed and walked over to his desk and looked at some of the papers that were lying on his desk. So I walked over to him, wrapped my arms around his neck, and nuzzled my head against his still trying to get him to cheer up.

"Lilly, we'll be going out on another suicide mission." Levi announced. I wasn't really surprise considering all of the missions I've gone on so far have been suicide missions. So why was Levi so concerned about this one?

"What's so special about this one that you're worrying like this for?" I questioned.

"Erwin is trying to patch up Wall Maria so we can get to Eren's basement and find out what's down there that can help save humanity." Levi replied. Immediately I back off away from Levi, stumbled backwards, and fell hard on my back.

"Lilly, are you alright?" Levi asked as he rushed over to me and helped me up. I nodded and quickly searched through my pockets. Then I found just what I was looking for. Eren's key was still in my pocket, but I remembered that I no longer hold the book that Reiner, Ymir, and Bertolt found.

"Levi, there's no long a basement. It got crushed a while back. I know because the titan shifters that captured me took me there to look for something that can help the titan shifters in one way and help the humans in another way. Although I kept Eren's key, I failed to steal the book that they found. Where's Erwin, we have to stop this suicide mission. It's no use that place is filled with titans and there's no long a basement." I explained. Suddenly Levi grabbed my arm and pulled me to Erwin's room. There Levi explained everything along with my help. Later Erwin called off the mission, but that still left a mystery to where Reiner, Ymir, and  
Bertolt are now. Afterwards I returned the key to Eren and apologized for the more destruction of his house.

Later Hanji came after me and started begging me to do more experiments with her. I refused but she still came after me. Just when Hanji was about to kidnap me, Levi immediately knocked Hanji out with his kick. Once again I felt a bit bad considering Levi broke another pair of Hanji's glasses. Afterwards I went into the stables to visit Breeze. Since Breeze's old stall was broke down he got a new one and it was much bigger that Breeze could stretch out his wings and not hit the walls. He seemed happy which made me happy. As I was visiting my horse Levi was visiting his horse and I couldn't help noticing that Levi also has a strong connection with his horse.

After that we went back to Levi's room to relax. But I got bored and I remembered that I wanted to request Levi to find me a 3D Maneuver Gear that I use and have again.

"Levi, could you talk with Erwin about finding me another 3D Maneuver Gear that I can use?" I asked. Levi nodded and he immediately took me to Erwin who took me to the storage room to find me another 3D Maneuver Gear that I could use. After that Levi and I did some training with them. But then the training ended up a sparing moment for the two of us to see who is better. We just continued on and on always in a draw. Finally I gave up only because I was getting tired and my back was aching a bit. When I looked around I was shocked to have seen the entire Survey Corp watching that I became frozen in fear. But after seeing Levi so calm about this I relaxed a bit.

"That was awesome!" Hanji shouted once more. Once again Hanji had filled so many notebooks with notes that I wondered just how much space she has in her room and where does she keep them all. Later Eren came by and was filled with amazement of what he just witnessed. Levi scolded him for being so optimistic all the time. Afterwards Levi and I rode around town on our horses just to occupy ourselves for the moment. Just when we thought things were normal and quiet within the city, chaos was waiting to strike outside the wall. The alarm bell suddenly rung and there were Military Police and Survey Corp soldiers rushing to the wall. Quickly we followed. When we reached the top of the wall and over looked the area, there were titans waiting to enter. Even though they couldn't get in, they were still trying.

Later Erwin came over and stood beside Levi and I. For some reason I had a nasty feeling about this. Quickly I looked around for any signs of Bertolt, Reiner, or even Ymir. They were nowhere to be seen, but I still had a bad feeling about all this.

"Erwin, why do you think they're all lining up like that?" Levi questioned. Erwin shrugged his shoulder and continued to Survey the area.

"Lantsov, do you think you can ask them and see what they're here for?" Erwin asked.

"Erwin, they're all the way down there. Are you saying I should go down there and just ask?" I questioned. Quickly Levi stood between Erwin and me.

"I'm not risking Lantsov life just to do a silly thing like that." Levi exclaimed. Even though Levi doesn't like the idea, I think it's much better than just telling every single one of them to leave. While Levi was busy arguing with Erwin I quickly called Breeze, hopped on him, and carefully flew down. One by one they all started to notice me and turned their attention from the wall to me. Soon every single titan started chasing after me. Because of that I had to fly higher so that they wouldn't catch me.

"What are you after?" I shouted. None of the titans answered and they just continued to chase after me.

"Answer me, what are you after?" I shouted. One by one they all started talking the same two words.

"_Lilly-sama_" Some talked.

"_Ymir-sama_" others talked. I couldn't figure out why they were looking for me and Ymir. Soon Breeze became exhausted so we returned to the top of the wall. There Levi was hugging me like crazy. At times he was crushing me with his hugs. Later Eren came by along with his friends who are now Levi's new squad members, or so I heard.

"What do you think they want with you and Ymir?" Eren questioned. I shrugged my shoulders in reply. Even though I figured out that the titans were looking for me, I was still getting an awful feeling. Later in the distance I saw three small figures riding horses towards the wall. Without even seeing them clearly I already had a feeling they were Reiner, Bertolt, and Ymir. Quickly I got back on Breeze and flew down towards them. After Breeze landed on the ground down below we were instantly surrounded by titans. They didn't try to pick us up or anything. They just stared and surrounded us.

"Please move out of my way. Surround those there over there." I shouted. Instantly they dispersed and surrounded Reiner, Bertolt, and Ymir. As I moved in towards the middle the titans happily moved out of the way and allowed me through. Just as I suspected they were Reiner, Bertolt, and Ymir.

"Well if it isn't the girl who ditched us." Ymir snickered. Bertolt coward back a little while Reiner stared coldly at me.

"What are you planning to do?" I questioned.

"Why should we listen to you? You're not going to help us so why should we tell you what we're doing?" Reiner countered.

"Was it you three that sent these titans?" I added.

"No, but it was a good cover up isn't it?" Ymir replied. If it wasn't them then it must've been the Beast titan. By why would he sent them after Ymir and me?

"Are you planning to destroy this wall too?" I questioned.

"Nice job miss oblivious. Now if you don't mind move aside and call these titans away. They're thirsting for human blood." Ymir replied.

"They don't need human blood to survive. Now leave or I'll send them after you."

"Let's see you try killing us."

"Is that a yes I hear?"

"Shut up and fight me. Just you and me in a one on one fight." If this was what my bad feeling was telling me about, then it was pretty accurate. Fighting Ymir would be a bad idea. Considering in her titan form she is small and fast. Plus I have no clue if I can trust Bertolt and Reiner alone for just a second.

"If you're wondering if those two idiots are going to do something bad while we're fighting, don't. They're too dumb and stupid, plus they're still tired from before. They won't be able to transform and keep staying in their titan form for even a second if they have to. But you and me we both have many things in common. The reason the Beast titan is looking for us is so that we can fight each other for the power to control all the titans." Ymir announced. I knew she was lying about the fight for controlling the other titans. The Beast titan said that I was chosen by the heavens and so they chose me and not her. But I just can't back down from a fight like this. If I am going to fight I'm going to have to make every move I make precise.

"Alright, I'll accept your challenge, but not because of your stupid story of the fight for power. I'm fighting you for my own desire to get you back for all that humiliation you caused me. And for the winning fate of humanity." So I got off Breeze and sent him back. Breeze refused and he continued to nudge me in the back and moving his head to tell me to get on him. But I continued to ignore him and next I told all the titans to make space for the two of us while also guarding Bertolt and Reiner just in case. Even before we transform I was absolutely nervous like hell. When I looked back at the wall I saw everyone was watching. The outcome of humanity and titans rely on this battle. If I win I get to make peace, but if I lose, then Ymir will bring chaos to the world. I should've known Ymir wouldn't want to protect humanity and yet I was foolish enough to believe her. Quickly I shook all those thoughts away and tried to concentrate more on this battle.

* * *

**Hi readers, ImaginationWriter7853 here! Sad to say yes this story is coming to a close end. Even though it's only been about a month since I first published it. Yeah it's been pretty quick. So hopefully I can think of a good nice ending to go along with this, unlike my other story I kind of failed at making a well written ending... so yeah, Thanks for reading! If you want to find other stories like this then I suggest you check out my buddy DragonTamer147's community: Levi Rivaille/OC! He has some pretty good stories that I think you'll like! :) That's it for now, bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

****I don't own many characters except for my OC. Many characters rightfully belong to Hajime Isayama!****

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 17

At first none of us were going to make the first move. We just continued to give each other the death stare. Then suddenly Ymir quickly transformed and I followed. After that we were in raging combat. Neither one of us was going to give up that easily. This meant I'm going to have to kill Ymir. But the problem was that I've never killed anyone other than titans. But then again, Ymir is part titan so she has to have the back of her neck as her weakness. If I was going to kill Ymir I had to make sure to destroy the back of her neck completely. I had to be extremely careful as well since Ymir could also kill me.

First to make a move was Ymir and she immediately charged straight for my neck. Just as she was about to take a huge bite I quickly grabbed onto her arm and threw her across the field. Then while she was still on the ground I quickly picked her up again and threw her hard at the ground once again. But this time she immediately got back up and aimed for my neck again. She was much faster, but thanks to my thinking I was able to save my neck from harm. Ymir coward back a bit while trying to regenerate her teeth from biting onto the hardened skin. Now while she was busy regenerating I took this moment to beat and crush her. Quickly I hardened my fist and gave a straight punch to the face.

Then I continued the attack until her titan form started to slowly steam up. Moments later Ymir managed to climb up to my neck and rip open the back of my neck. With my last few moments I saw tears coming from Ymir's eyes before she swallowed me up. As I went through her stomach I tried to transform once again, but I couldn't. I was slowly dying inside her stomach. Just when I was about to give up I started to hear voices.

'_Don't give up yet. Fight! Continue to fight for what you truly believe in!_' spoke the voice. Before I knew it I had already started to sink further down and almost my entire body was submerged. But like that I felt a power that I've never felt before in me and I used it to transform. Once I ripped through Ymir's titan body I quickly ripped her out of her titan and threw her hard onto the ground. As I stared straight into her eyes I knew they were filled with sorrow and hatred. This was my chance to kill her… but I didn't take that opportunity. Instead I came out of my titan form and walked right over to her. She immediately took this chance to kill me, but I felt wiser and I easily pinned her to the ground within seconds.

As I held her down I heard the voices once again. This time I felt as though the voices were magical and powerful. But they also sounded familiar for some reason. I couldn't quite figure it out yet.

'_Use your founded power to solve this problem of yours. Use your power to solve humanity's problem. This is why you were giving this power. You one and only can solve the world's pain._' spoke the voice. Quickly I placed a hand over Ymir's head and closed my eye and concentrated really hard.

* * *

Levi's POV

After Lilly pinned Ymir to the ground she grabbed onto her head for some reason. Now there was a huge bright glow surrounding the two of them. Soon the bright glow slowly faded and Ymir wasn't there anymore. I didn't know what happened, but I already had enough of a shock for one day. But whatever Lilly did, it seemed to have scared the other titans a bit. So I held a tightly grip on my swords just in case.

* * *

Lantsov's POV

After I opened my eyes, Ymir was no longer there. All the titans around me were struck with fear including Reiner and Bertolt. So this was my power all along. To make titans disappear if necessary. Quickly I did the same thing to Reiner and Bertolt and they both disappeared within seconds. Later Breeze took me back up to the walls where I was greeted by everyone.

"Lantsov… that was amazing! If you can make the titan shifters disappear can you make all the other titans disappear?" Erwin exclaimed. With that question I knew there had to be a consequence to that. I wasn't sure yet, but I just knew it couldn't be any good. I simply nodded and everyone seemed to be extremely happy by that. Moments later the voices came back.

'_Lilly-sama, the consequence to making all the titans disappear is erasing everyone's memory of you and the titans. So are you willing to take that consequence?' _the voices questioned. If everyone's memory was going to be erased… I would no longer be anything to any of them. But it would be for the best. Before I made all the titans disappear and erase everyone's memory, I wanted to talk to Levi.

"Levi… I'm going to miss you… please never forget about me…" I spoke. Levi looked confused, but he hugged me happily and didn't ask why.

"_Lilly_… of course I'll never forget you. You're the only one for me. We'll always be together won't we?" Levi declared. I almost cried after that, but I didn't only because I didn't want to worry him. I loved him… and if we were truly right for each other… wouldn't he come back if I released him? But right now all everyone cared about was getting rid of the titans and they all cheered me on to hurry up with it. So there at the edge of the wall I stood and I used up my power to make all the titans disappear, the walls, and erase everyone's memory of this event in life. But as I was going through this, I knew that I might not make it, but I was happy to have been able to meet Levi and everyone else, especially Petra. And I knew that later in their lives they will soon remember, but everything will already be fixed. After everything was done I closed my eyes to rest.

**THE END**

* * *

**Yes it's sad to say that this is the end of the story... Thanks for reading and check out my friend's community: Levi Rivaille/ OC.**


End file.
